Special Ability
by dizici
Summary: Well, if there is special ability in this world, then there must be a competent Defense Department has built an extremely secret organization to research the human specific features. In this story, you will find such a secret world.


**特异功能** **Special Ability**

 _Story by Lin Sanhua_ _林三化_

linsanhua100 , dizici ,

QQ:109848901, mobile:15372811172

Story synopsis：

Well, if there is special ability in this world, then there must be a competent Defense Department has built an extremely secret organization to research the human specific features. In this story, you will find such a secret world.

When agent Sam on vacation were having a picnic with his son Jack (senior high school student), Sam received his NSA boss a routine inspection tasks which said without any danger. then he went to such a secret building named "State Agency Nursing home".

The result showed that all the people inside the building were hypnotized except Seer. After rescuing Seer, Sam was also hypnotized by Mater and his team.

Jack and Seer began to flee, and planned to rescue Sam. Seer discovered the secret of Sam's spy car with his extraordinary wisdom, and doped out the super password, succeeded in driving away.

Passing by a supermarket beside gas station, Seer won a car of supplies and food by his prediction ability.

Passing by Chinese martial arts club in Los Angeles, Seer gave the message to Chinese master Wu Ji about that his wife Lin Xiao was under the control of hypnosis in SANH. At the same time Seer found the whole Chinese family have special ability. So left Jack staying in the martial club to steal psychic powers, he went away to find out the enemy's background information.

But the real special ability has a very strict rules to prevent ordinary people from studying. Jack finally learned skills with a eight year old Chinese boy Lin Xiaobao. imitated all kinds of childish actions, Jack was unable to master controlling the air.

A phone call leaked Jack's whereabouts, Mater led his teams including Lin Xiao to attack the martial arts school. after fierce fighting, Wu Ji and his two daughters Wu Zheng and Wu Yao were controlled by hypnosis. Seer fled to Boston with Jack and Lin Xiaobao.

With a piece of paper given by Wu Ji and unconstrained style analysis judgment, Seer sent Jack to a mental hospital, found out a master of hypnosis named Freed.

Seer gave his finding, everything became high-tech in modern society, Mater developped hypnosis techniques, invented a kind of instrument that can hypnotize anyone. Their purposes is to control the world by hypnotizing Presidents in G8 summit.

Freed concluded that only to get the pocket watch can completely remove the hypnotic control.

Although the differences of ability between both sides, they decided to go to the G8 summit site to stop Mater.

When they arrived, they found Wu Ji and his family there, the security agents of the G8 summit have been controlled by hypnosis, Mater had been inside the bilding, the President was at stake.

using secondary hypnosis in Wu Ji, Lin Xiao, Wu Zheng and Wu Yao, Freed enabled Jack, Lin Xiaobao and Seer to control them to fight. They displayed all their abilities, the couple combination and sister combination played out extraordinary combat effect. Finally, they seized a Pocket Watch, got rid of hypnosis of all the one, captured Mater.

This is a humor fantasy film, such as Wu Ji's ability can make clothes inflatable to fight like a real person, so there's the sence that someone fight with clothes, and when they lack of clothes, also has the sence that some women inside the movie would take off the tourists' clothes to nake in public.  
besides making money, I always think a good movie could have the function of education. If let me succeed, my script could reduce the number of terrorists .

好的影片不止高票房，还可以有教育作用，我认为电影可以有教育功能，通过电影可以减少被煽动的恐怖分子的数量。

Characters：

Jack: The leading actor. An ordinary senior high school student,he is the thread of this story, showing all the special ability in the world through his eyes.

Sam: the United States NSA agent. Jack's he rescued Seer in the SANH, he was hypnotized and involved in the hiJacking of the President.

Seer: the legendary prophet . This comedy showed the magic of his prophecy. The role is a metaphor that really smart people will not be affected, puzzled or be confused by appearances

Wu Ji: owner of a Chinese martial arts club in Los Angeles. He master the esoteric Qi Gong.

Lin Xiao: the wife of Wu Ji.She master Chinese Kung Fu. she secretly tauch two daughters psychic powers without permission of the psychic association, that violated the provisions, and was punished to work in SANH.

Wu Zheng: Chinese young woman, eldest daughter of Wu Ji and Lin Xiao.

Wu Yao: Chinese girl, little daughter of Wu Ji and Lin Xiao.

Lin Xiaobao: eight years old Chinese children. Lin Xiao's younger brother.

Freed: hypnosis master.

Mater and his team: Mater,Mawin,Macker,Maman,Mayi,Mawing

The villains in the story, allude to someone or organizations who confuse people to violate human nature to make the bad behavior, such as those terrorist organizations,cults and the like.

Mater: his father died in the war,brought up by his unwed manufactured the hypnotic pocket watch,high-tech hypnotic glasses and a series of hypnotic tool. They attempted to control all the leads of all countries, to achieve his aim of abolishing war in the world.

Cost Description:

故事简单，大部分场景可在摄影棚内拍摄，但无损其场面的震撼，其情节和场面的独特性

little computer digital effects.

Main scenes: normal location, buildings( _sanatorium,_ _gas station convenience store,_ _Chinese martial arts school,_ _a mental hospital,_ _the G8 summit meeting place_ ).

 _SANH sanatorium_ : State Agency Nursing home, actually Special Ability Nursing home. It looks like a sanatorium, actually it's the place used to study human's special abilities for the United States, belong to NSA.

 _Gas station convenience stores or supermarkets_ :random.

 _Martial Club_ : Chinese people open the martial arts school in Los Angeles, teach people kung fu.

 _Boston mental hospital_ :McLean mental Hospital.

 _G8 summit meeting location_ : anywhere any country. manor style buildings, there is large hall for thousands of meeting people or press conference, and a variety of interlinked rooms. For rest, for eat, for sleep, for swim, and for vacation.

Title, Subtitles. Mater stood outside the gate of the SANH(State Agency Nursing home)(Special Ability Nursing home) with his team of six men, everyone had a pocket watch hanging from his chest. They entered the SANH and hypnotized all the people they met. No fight.

States,Oklahoma,camping in summer holiday

Americans Sam and his son Jack had a barbecue in the wild.A family picture with no the shish kebab is ready，they gave each other.

Jack:"Dad, Do you regret choosing your career?"

Father Sam:"What?"

Jack:"Choose to be a secret agent of USA."

Sam(surprised):"What? Who told you that?"

Jack just looked at his father.

Sam:"who tell you this?"

Jack:"I guess."

Sam:"Dad is an ordinary American citizen, a salesman."

Jack:"whether you admit it or not, I always regard you as an agent."

Sam's cell phone rang. The director of the National Security Agency:"there's something in the SANH, you go check. nearby."

Sam:"But my son is here."

Director of NSA:"I know. You can deal. This is not an act, Just a routine reporting procedure order out of mistakes, I had talked with sub-Secretary by telephone, no abnormal. You know the level of confidentiality regulations, It is the fuck rules. Routine check, routine inspection, routine review. If there is anything strange, do not require action, just leave and immediately notice me, I sent someone else."

Sam:"Just forgot the procedure?"

Director of NSA:" just did not perform a routine reporting procedures. As the the highest level of confidentiality secret sector，I have little one to choose, Only you can arrive in the shortest time."

Sam hung up the phone, surrounded by a look, said to Jack:"you...Daddy had some business, and come back soon."

Sam went to the car, skilled open a secret compartment in the car, quickly took a gun into his briefcase, thought for a moment and took out the gun, put it back.

Jack came behind him:"Take me."

The car is whizzing along the road.

Jack:"How did Mom die?"

Sam:"your mother died for me."

Jack:"since Mom died, you spend more time with me. If you are not a couple of agents, I can not forgive you failed to protect her, protect my good mother."

Sam:"The life is not what you imagined forever. No matter what dad is, remember daddy loves you."

Sam stopped the car. Distantly, observed the SANH-a lonely quiet building with high walls.

After a moment, stepped on the gas, continued to drive towards the building.

SANH

This is a secret base of NSA for researching the human special abilities. On the surface, there is a brand of "State Agency Nursing home" hanging at the gate.

Sam parked the car, said to Jack:"You wait, daddy will be back in five minutes."

Holding the briefcase, Sam got off, said hello to the doorman guard:"Hi, there is any stranger?"

The tone of the guard was some flat and uniform:"No."(peaceful uniform)

Sam thought for a moment, showed a certificate to the guard, and walked in.

A slightly dark room, seven man was there .Maman said:"One man, no weapons, does not look like the NSA found us."

Macker sat in front of a computer to search for information:"Find, had been the NSA's gold best agent, now works in an administrative position."

Mater (wearing with a glasses,the glasses will be use in the sequel):"We can use him to close to the defense minister and the president. first ask, what happened."

The sub-secretary was hypnotized quietly standing, now started its activities, come out, say hello to sam.

Sub-secretary(and maman):"Hello."(Two sounds at the same time, the maman voice is light, and sam in the yard can only hear the voice of sub-secretary.)

Sam was very familiar with the sub-secretary:"Hello, I come to have a check."

Sub-secretary(and maman):"Is the bureau requirements? What happened?"

Sam:"Nothing, just routine."

Sam walked into the office. Observed the surrounding environment.

The seven man was in the next door, Mawin took the pocket watch quietly against the wall, trying to hypnotize Sam in the next room.(Hypnotic background music,like a heartbeat)

Sam half closed his eyes, recalled the guard's tone, and then ran out from the room.

Mawin:"wall between, less efficient."

Mater smiled:"pocket watch don't have enough power."

Sam came from administrative Region to the hospital region, into a corridor, both sides is the rooms, which lived those people of special ability being researched. but now they are hypnotized, it is very quiet. there is a small window in every door. Sam walked along, suddenly one of the doors window appeared the Seer with frightened eyes, they stood face to face.

Seer:"help, hungry."

Sam:"how can they make you hungry? I'd gone after them."

Seer(horror):"no! did you smell danger?"

Sam suddenly alarmed.

Seer(frightened):"Stranger tried to hypnotize me with a pocket watch. They use a pocket watch to hypnotize me. All the people get hypnotized. It Looks like everyone here is under hypnosis."

With the rapid footsteps, the sub-Secretary rushed up towards Sam, Sam turned and knocked him unconscious. Across the room door on the small window appeared a Chinese woman's face. She is Lin Xiao.

Sam pulled out his cell phone, while hitting the door of Seer, and said to him:"target, front gate, I have a car." While dialing the director of the NSA, and ran out.

Seer dragged a chair out of the room, followed sam.

While running, Sam said to the phone:"Danger. The SANH may be controlled." Pressed off, immediately called to Jack:"Jack, start the car, dangerous."

Sam threw the phone to a security who shot at him with a gun, and rushed to the security.

Jack called back to his father's cell phone in the car, it was unable to connect. Jack felt very nervous.

The action scenes(background music:exciting): Seer had the ability to predict, he pushed the chair to the end of corridor, would happened to crash all the securities from another corridor together.

Sam acted as a skilled agent. He just stopped people and knocked unconscious, not killed anyone, and took away the gun from securities.

Under hypnosis, the securities's action was slightly clumsy.

Seer lead the way with his keen sense, they ran to the front door and rushed into the yard. The door has been closed, Sam shot the lock, "one two three, run." they rushed across the yard.

Seer climb over the gate, and Sam is in charge of cleaning securities behind them. The doorman guard came out.

mater shouted:"hold him."

Sam pointing a gun at the guard, but the guard did not like to perceive the gun, still unarmed rushed to Sam. Sam hesitated, fired a shot toward the ground, then been hugged. Many securities came up.

Seer looked back. Sam yelled："go, go, go, run with my son, promised me."Seer immediately ran toward the car, pounced the car and step on the gas, leaving Sam alone, and swiftly gone.

Jack:"My father is still behind, why you escape so fast?"

Seer:"Is there any difference between fast and slow?"

Jack grabbed Seer by the neck:"Back to save my father."

Mater came up to hypnotize Sam, said:"You always obey your boss, I'm always your boss."

Sam's body was unable to break free, This is the first time he saw these strangers. Mawin burst into the guard room, Macker get in a car in the yard, The door slowly rushed out,

Mater turned to Macker in the car:"no gun, do not shoot, try to catch live, I want to study why this fellow just could not be hypnotized."

With neck squeezed, Seer said hardly:"Only alive one could help your dad. While there is life, there is hope."

Jack pulled out his cellphone to call 911 with both hands in Speeding car.

Mawin jumped into Macker's car, the car ran behind Seer and Jack.

Jack cry and shout at the phone:"My father, here is the criminals grabbed my father. State agency nursing home, I don't know, you can locate my phone?"

Jack put down the phone without hanging up, grabbed Seer's neck again, "you do not go back to help my father, I'd like to choke you to death."

Seer was grabbed that two eyes rolled toward both sides respectively.

Then the car turn around, Seer complained:"Go back, it's not a good idea."

Mawin:"How do they come back?"

Macker:"Do they have weapon?"

Two cars passed by. Seer drove the car back to the gate, Seer crashed the car as a weapon.

Jack shouted:"Dad, get in the car."

Mawin attacked the tires, then said:"tire is not broken, this is a special agent car."

Now Sam had been hypnotized, quietly stood aside. Mater took one look at Sam, Sam stepped up, attempted to pull Seer down from the car. Because of the seat belts, he failed.

Jack cried and said:"Daddy! What is wrong with you? Get on. we Run!"

Seer:"Can't let him get in the car, he'd already been hypnotized."

Sam jumped in the car, in an attempt to stun Seer, Jack shopped him, father and son hit each other. Finally Jack pushed Sam out of the car.

Seer drove straight away. Then Macker's car chased down.

 **4\. road in field**

Jack burst into tears:"what's happen with my dad?"

Seer:"hypnotized."

Jack was so angry with Seer:"hypnotized? You coward. If you didn't run so quickly without him, my dad will not be like that."

Seer:"I have no choice."

Jack:"No, you have. You absolutely could wait for my dad."

Seer:"You must believe in my ability to analyze and judge, In that case…"

Jack:"You are a coward."

Seer:"Our first task should be to keep our own lives, then to save your father. This is wisdom."

Jack:"you 's my dad, not your father. I won't forgive you."

Seer:"Sorry. Believe me. It looks like that they won't hurt your dad temporarily, I promise, I will bring him safely back to you."

Jack:"Would I trust a coward?"

Seer:"I swear with my life."

Jack:"What is that place? Why they want to take my dad."

Seer:"Special ability institute."

The scene of two car chasing in the wilderness.

They collided each other. Mayi and macker smiled.

Seer reached into the back seat and grabbed the picnic food package, began to eat.

Jack(horror):"Do you have time to eat, they catch up."

Seer:"Only I eat satisfied, the wisdom will come out."

Jack:"Wisdom, do you have it?"

Seer:"We have."

Seer were occupied partly with eating, partly with checking the car control panel, said with self-confidence:"Delicious. According to they couldn't broken the tire, I speculate that means this car was modified secretly." Try several switch, when a switch is pressed, the car suddenly increase its power enough. Gradually left the Macker's cars far behind.

Seer smiled in the self-satisfied way:"They ride a sick horse."

Looking at the disappearing car, Mayi:"Now, I'm interested in him." Mayi jumped out of the car, fly forward on the highway.

Jack looked back, exclaimed:"Oh God, that man are flying."

Seer looked back, just continued to eat.

Jack:"Hit me."

Seer:"What?"

Jack struck himself hard on the face, and was beaten to a scream:"Oh, no, I'm not in dream. Hard to believe."

Seer:"Anyone study in the right way, thier abilities will increase. If their abilities surpassed the ordinary people too much, it's the special ability. So it's not strange that someone have the special ability in the world. Such as the hacker in computer, you usually look them as special ability in the computer field."

Jack:"So what the hell is that House? What are you?"

Seer:"NSA used to study some special abilities in secret in that house."

Jack:"You are the object being studied inside?"

Seer:"Yes."

Jack:"Since you have come out from there, you must have the special ability too? When he hurry up, would you thunderstrike at him?"

Seer:"No, I have not that kind of ability. My ability is analysis and judgement for the future."

Jack:"Sherlock Holmes?"

Seer:"No,someone like a prophet. I'm good at predict the future."

Jack(fear):"Then, do you know what to do? he's coming. He is flying faster than our car, I guess he would get ahead of us."

Seer:"Have you ever studied the law of conservation of energy?"

Jack:"What?"

Seer:"His energy of flying."

Jack:"Does he have anything to do with the energy conservation, that's special ability."

Seer:"The knowledge you learn at school, does not conflict with special ability. I guess, it is something through the magnetic force or air movement, his energy is from our car."

The Seer's car were driven like full burping, and Mayi began to fall behind. He could not control the air of no regular.

Jack:"My dad has special ability?"

Seer:"No, he's just an agent."

Mayi caught some small stones on the ground, He threw stones out to attack them, like bullets, the car glass was broken.

Jack drop his head(discouraged):"Wow. We're dead."

Seer:"When the situation is very bad, we must make a best hypothesis. Now, becides the death ,suppose we have something to defeat him, what will we use?"

Seer Review the car, found some his food waste. Test the car with his hands, found the Sam's gun in a secret compartment.

Seers fired indiscriminately towards the back. Mayi sharply reversed.

Seer:"Did we get him?"

Jack:"Seems to have been."

Seer:"I'm not good at marksmanship, really did I?"

Jack:"How do we do if missed?"

Seer:"The situation tells us one word: run."

Mayi ultimately did not follow them.

Seer:"take the battery down. We should prevent them through modern science and technology track."

(to 导演：我这是最低成本的脱逃方法，想要视觉效果，就利用地形脱险，做对手无法做到的难度。计算树的弹性，计算好角度力度，敢于把车撞下悬崖，恰好被树缓冲，车毁而人没事。)

 **station, convenience store or small supermarket**

Seer:"My food is eaten up."

Jack:"That is my food, okay!"

Seer parked their car next to a gas station, looked around, saw a man sitting in a convenience store behind cash desk.

Seer:"Jack,we make a bet, if I can prove to you that I have the super ability to forecast the future things, whether you can forgive me for my leaving your father behind?"

Jack:"How do you prove?"

Seer:"Borrow your credit card."

Jack:"I have no card."

Seer:"This pocket, right."

Jack pick out the card:"I won't sign."

Seer:"Let you have a look at Seer's ability, believe it or not? I can buy a car of food with one dollar. and he will give me the change."

Jack:"Don't tell me, you are gonna to rob or steal."

They two went into the convenience store. Seer pushed a lot of shopping cart . When Jack browsed food and put one into the shopping cart, he found the shelf was shaking. The foods was gone, and he saw that Seer was sweeping goods with his arm.

Jack:"These are the junk food." Shook his head, "Do not feel bad to spend other people's money."

Turned around and found Seer was pushing a row of shopping cart full of food, both shelfs were empty.

Jack:"Hey, could you eat so much? I earned only a few hundred dollars, I'm not easy. Hey, do you hear me, shopping crazy, someone is looking at you, put them back."

Seer came to cash desk. Male owner looked at Seer in surprise, said:"will you move the supermarket?"

Seer took out a bag of instant noodles from the shopping cart to the owner, took out one dollar, then said:"We make a bet. we play rock-paper-scissors, with a packet of noodles and my one dollar, if in three times you win once, the dollar is yours. Once you lose, that is, you're unlucky, lost only a packet of instant noodles."

The owner hesitated, was puzzled, stared at Seer.

Jack:"How do you find a dollar?"

Seer:"I found in the car."

Jack said with his hand on the forehead:"that's steal."

The owner said:"Three times win one dollar, or lose one noodle."

Seer nodded.

The owner:"Deal."

They play the game, Seer lost in the first round. When they play, Seer stared at the owner's eyes and the owner stared at their hands.

Jack put his hand on the forehead again:"God."

Seer took out the credit card:"look, I have at least one thousand in this card, and this cart of food is worth less than a thousand. Now we gamble again, it's still rock-paper-scissors. We play ten times, as long as you win once, one thousand dollars will be yours."

Jack heard his words, almost collapsed.

The owner raised his forefinger:"Tten times, win once?"

Seer nodded.

Owner:"No turning back."

Seer nodded:"Nobody can go back."

They play the game, and from now on Seer always win. The owner hold his forehead with a scream.

Jack was very happy, hurriedly push a cart along. For no demagnetization, the alarm sounded. When he heard the follow words, he fell into collapse again.

Seer:"it doesn't matter, you still have a chance to win it back. I had one cart and one thousand, bet on your two, as long as ten times, I lose once, you will gain one thousand and a cart."

Owner:"Gambling. I wouldn't have believed that. I'm sure, I know the probability."

They continued to play again and again, Seer kept wining, Jack pushed all the cart away.

At last the owner suddenly said:"I see, you get rid of all my property with one dollar?"

Seer nodded.

Owner:"Oh, Allah, I won't gamble anymore in my life."

Seer:"Really? Won't you make that decision after you winning back?"

The owner hesitated.

Seer:"Tthis time we bet once." Pointed to the money change,"Take that, and your clothes, look at mine, if you win, all will back."

They play the last time. The owner lost , with his eyes straight ahead, no strength to raise his hand.

Seer grabbed the money change with hand.

Outside the door, Seer was dressed in unfit Clothes which from the owner. They pushed the carts to the car.

Jack with his eyes full of adoration:"how did you guess so correctly?"

Seer:"All the human nature is more or less the same, so I can predict."

The owner wearing underwear, went upstairs, searched the cabinet in a hurry. On the couch, his wife was very angry:" Every time I see you over there, means you lose again." Picked up an ashtray, threw at him.

Seer:"greed and refused to work hard to achieve results, will evolve a blind confidence in the results." Then, suddenly pulled Jack back, an ashtray from the second floor hit on the way where they just passed through. If Seer hadn't pull him, Jack has been hit.

Seer:"when things go well, prepare for the worst situation." They two pushed the shopping carts to the car quickly.

Jack:"you said you are a prophet. why can't you predict the foods are too much for the car?"

 **6\. in the car on the road**

With his both hands holding the foods, Jack ate and said:"Oh! If only I'd known earlier,I would have prepared some fruit."

With one foot step on the gas, and one foot on the steering wheel, Seer ate with his both hands too, while said:"Now do you have confidence in me?"

Jack:"I still think that leaving my dad alone is coward, rather than foresight."

Jack took out his phone, dialled the sam's number, and couldn't get through.

Seer:"once been saved, your father would contact with you at once. Since you have no message on your voice mail, it means…if I am right, every police will be hypnotized there. They will go back and be sure to report everything is normal."

Jack call 911:"I'd call 911, they caught my father. Had you send someone to there?"

911:"It's serious to fool police again."

Hung up the phone, Jack's cell phone rang immediately, the voice of director of NSA like being hypnotized, sounded in the mobile phone: "Jack, I am your father's boss. The man with you is a patient, he cheated your father, and escaped without permission, please provide your location information, you help us to get him back. "

Hung up the phone, Jack(sad):"Really you are right. How to do? Who can help my dad."

Seer:"Don't worry, I thought your father is useful. they always kept someone useful."

Jack:"Not your father, of course you said it easy."

Took off the battery, Jack:"It seems it's you, who can help my father."

Seer:"it's we. As long as your father saved me, I swear I'd rescue him. Don't be sad, so long as your confidence built, deal with calm, you could cross this crisis."

Jack looked at Seer's face.

Seer:"first, to protect yourself is the best gift for your father."

 **martial Club in Los Angeles**

Jack:"Where will we go?"

Seer:"Drop by to do my duty. In that SANH, a Chinese woman who bring me food, she's really taken care of me. I must tell her family what happened there."

Seer parked the car:"Chinese martialclub, it should be here."

The ground of club covered with plastic foam pads which painted with designs with a pattern of taiji and eight trigrams.(the picture could find at wiki/Ba_gua)

In front of some students, master Wu Ji was teaching the Chinese martial arts. His two daughter Wu Zheng and Wu Yao are training, practise fighting each other. Lin Xiaobao(a chinese boy eight years old)was playing the plastic foam pads.

When Jack and Seer stood at the gate, all eyes were turned to them. Suddenly Seer hurried back rapidly, a plastic mat fell down, just hit the Jack on the head, and set in Jack's neck.

Jack came forward to pull Seer:"you..."

Lin Xiaobao smiled with a front tooth missing:"It's My fault, how can you blame him instead."

Jack:"you are not intentional, he predicted, but does not tell me."

Seer:"He will say sorry."

Lin Xiaobao:"sorry." Grab a piece of candy and threw it to Jack, it looks like Seer can see the candy, he stretched out his hand to take the candy, quickly put into his mouth.

Jack:"you chowhound."

Seer went straight to the master Wu Ji:"hi, I am a friend of Lin Xiao."

Wu Zheng and Wu Yao heard, stopped, ran up.

Wu Ji:"to my room."

They went to the room and close the door.

Seer:"You must promise me, never recklessly act within seven days, before I can tell you what happened."

Wu Ji:"why?"

Seer:"We need to know who is the enemy."

Outside the door, Wu Zheng asked Jack:"You know where is my mother?"

Jack:"Who?"

Wu Yao took her chest heart pendant, opened to show Lin Xiao's photo inside.

Jack took a look and shook his head.

Then Wu Zheng, Wu Yao and Lin Xiaobao they all listened at the door, pressing their ears against the door.

The door opened. Wu Ji beckoned Jack to come in, closed the door, Wu Ji asked Jack:"They use a special hypnosis? They can control others into battle?"

Jack:"Yes,my father became completely a stranger. Can't recognise family."

Seer:"The most important, once we fell into fight, even if you have strength, you entirely can not hurt any opponents, like tying hand and foot. I think the first thing is to find out how to remove the hypnosis. find a way to awake them."

Wu Ji:"So, you go to investigate the background of the enemy. Also I will look for one of my friends, someone knows hypnosis."

They opened the door, while Seer said to Jack:"you stay here, they can protect you."

Jack:"What about you?"

Seer:"I want to find out who the enemy is, their strengths and their weak point, all the work to help your father."

Jack:"Then, I want to go with you."

Seer:"I can not ensure your safety. To act with you is not a help but a burden."

Seer pulled Jack aside:"I can see more things than others. I can see that they all have kung fu."

Jack:"They teach Chinese martial arts, any eyes can see it."

Seer:"No, no, what I see is the Chinese ancient art. You must believe my eyes could see the secrets. And you, you stay, trying to learn their special abilities. I had told you, when things go well, to plan for the worst situation. As you know, those enemies are powerful, only have an equal ability, we can fight with them or help your father. We still do not know who the enemy is, what method to deal with, when I study it out, I will be back to bring you to help your father."

Jack:"But isn't it dangerous for you alone?"

Seer:"I am an expert in runaway."

By this time they were walking outside the door, reached the car, Wu Zheng and Wu Yao caught up with them, asked:"Can you tell us where's our mother?"

Seer:"She has the infinite greatest love to both of you, Often spoke of her two daughters proudly."

Turned to Jack, said:"Give me your mobile, I want them to track me."

Jack put the mobile phone in his hand.

Seer took it, and drove swiftly away. Leaving the sentence:"Never underestimate the Chinese woman."

Jack:"I hope you were not to run away and never come back."

Jack stood with the students, studying the Chinese martial arts, assumed some fighting posture. As a beginner without trained in basic skills, his action is something funny. (stiffness, deformation, no flexibility.) Practicing for a while, it is the time to rest. Jack stepped forward to Wu Zheng and Wu Yao to test his kung fu:"Hi, I just learn a bit of Chinese Kung Fu, have a contest with you, please?"

Wu Zheng:"You want contest, there is more students over there, why choose us?"

Jack:"Because you are women."

Wu Zheng:"OK. You deserve it."

Jack assumed a fighting posture, and was knocked to the ground by Wu Zheng quickly. He stood up, continue attempting to attack Wu Zheng, and was beaten to scream again and again. Once again he fell to the ground, he rolled up his sleeve, and said to Wu Yao:"She is too violent, I'd like you."

Congtest with Wu Yao, even the boxing was used, he lost completely.

When starting to train again, Jack complained to Wu Ji:"Master , these actions are useless, I just have tried, and have all lost. You are still teaching these actions. As such, when could I learn a real Kung Fu?"

Wu Ji:"what I teach is the real Chinese Kung fu. The difference between Chinese kungfu and western martial arts is point and surface. Martial arts in the West focus on the point, they centralize all forces to hit one point to give a fatal blow to the enemy(made a boxing action). Chinese Kung Fu, focuses on surface, punch, elbow, knee, leg and any parts of the body, can be a continuous attack(made a Kung Fu action). And any part of enemy's body is at risk of being attacked. In Chinese martial arts, the state and the base are very important. Such as that word, Xia(point to a word 侠on the wall), only who learned Chinese characters and ancient Chinese philosophy, can realize that kind of state. And if you won't spend time on basic training well, only be eager for success, no matter what, you'll get in a passive position."

It's time for supper. The students had left. The table spread with Chinese food made a goodly sight. Wu Zheng and Wu Yao call others to have hinner. Chinese people use chopsticks, there were spoon and chopsticks besides his rice, Jack picked up the spoon.

Wu Ji:"My name is Wu Ji. They are my two daughters."

Jack:"hi, I'm Jack."

Wu Zheng:"hi, I am Wu Zheng."

Wu Yao:"hi, I am Wu Yao."

Wu Ji:"It's a headache, they two fight every day."

Wu Zheng and Wu Yao:"We are in training, ok?"

Wu Ji pointed to Lin Xiaobao:"And he is..."

Lin Xiaobao chipped in a word:"guess who am I?"

Jack:"Their brother? The son of master Wu, right?"

Wu Yao,Wu Zheng and Wu Ji smiled.

Lin Xiaobao laughed with his tooth missing:"I am their uncle, Lin Xiaobao."

Jack:"What?You are their uncle, or he is your uncle?"

Lin Xiaobao:"Just know you would underestimate someone again. Wu Zheng,Wu Yao."

Wu Zheng and Wu Yao:"Uncle."

Jack:"How old are you?"

Lin Xiaobao:"Guess."

Wu Ji:"he's their mother's brother, eight years old."

Jack:"Master Wu, I love my mother very much, but she was dead, I have the father only. I have to save my father, please teach me the real kung fu."

Wu Ji:"What I can teach, is teaching."

Jack:"No, I must learn special ability."

Wu Ji:"There is no special ability. I teach the Chinese kung fu."

Jack:"I'm begging you. Nothing is more important than my dad."

Wu Ji:"As I had said, what I can teach, is teaching you."

They continue to have the meal, Wu Ji and Lin Xiaobao's expressions did not change, Wu Zheng and Wu Yao appeared slightly surprised expression.

In the night, Jack and Lin Xiaobao slept in a room. Waiting for a while, Jack thought Lin Xiaobao was asleep. He got up, tiptoed out of the door. Lin Xiaobao stealthily followed.

Outside Wu Ji's window, Jack raised his head and looked in. Wu Ji was sitting at the table, listening on the phone while wrote a few words on a piece of paper(word:Boston). After he hung up, Wu Ji went to bed, turned off the lights.

Jack tiptoed forward. He stopped under Wu Zheng's window. Wu Zheng received a text message from Lin Xiaobao, she open the phone, read it out:"a Wolf!" She looked up to the window, Jack had disappeared.

Then Jack slunk under Wu Yao's window, stretched out his head to peep. Wu Yao was looking at the text message just sent by Lin Xiaobao, "hush, there is a voyeur".

She turned to the window, Jack quickly chickened out. When he raise his head again, a floating pillow hit him on the face, knocked him to the ground.

Wu Yao:"damn, I hate dead pervert." Jump out of the window, punching and kicking. Jack quickly explained:"No, not more. Listen to me. Listen to me."

Lin Xiaobao hiding in the shadow, with his hand covered over mouth, laughed.

In Wu Yao's bed room, there is a whole family photo(including Lin Xiao，Wu Ji and two little girls) on the desk. Jack:"My mother was dead, your mother is still alive, but she was in danger, just like my dad. any wrong decision, or slightest mistake, it could result in regret of all the lifetime. I only got one dad. I have to beg you to teach me more special force, please, more help, more chance. It might be worth even if just increase the possibility of success."

Wu Yao:"Well, I'll teach you."

Wu Zheng jumped to come in from the window:"No way."

Wu Zheng said to Jack:"You never care about what that means. In our secret world, one of the rules is that teach son but daughter, moreover, no others. My mother broke the rule and taught us the ability. Then she was punished to leave us to somewhere, where even our father Wouldn't tell us. If she teach you, I'll probablely never see her all my life."

Jack:"what a rule. Why they made that kind of rule?"

Wu Yao:"I teach him for they can punish me, so I can stay with mother."

Wu Zheng:"How can you be so naive! That's punishment, do you think they will satisfy your wish?"

Wu Yao:"I don't care .Dad won't tell us where's mother. Now maybe she's in very dangers. He got nothing to help her. So I must do something."

Wu Zheng:"How dare you say father in that way. Success relies on wisdom, not on impulse."

Wu Yao:"Although I break the rule, but we get a little more chance. I think it's worth."

Wu Zheng:"But he can help nothing."

Jack:"I can, I promise I can."

Wu Yao burst into tears:"Mum was punished because she taught us the air ability. And now she's in trouble, we won't help her with that ability. that's what kind of daughter? Look at him, his mum's died, his father'd be controled, no one help him, do you turn a blind eye, or you are cool blood?" (now she is too hard.)

Wu Zheng:"I know one thing only, you are my sister. Mother had told me to protect you, I have to do my job."

Wu Yao:"I can't understand why you are my sister. I want to teach him, no one can stop me."

Wu Zheng:"Then I'll tell father right now."

Wu Yao:"If you tell him, you are hurting mother's life."(you are murdering mother)

Lin Xiaobao came in and said:"Stop, no war. I can teach him, since I haven't heard the SA Council had punished a kid."(or will you be interested in being my son?)

Jack:"No,I won't let you teach me."

They three:"Why?"

Jack:"Because you are a kid. You are incompetent."

Lin Xiaobao:"Huh, you belittle others again.(you underestimate anyone,anything.) If not for my two nieces they were quarreling, I'd never teach you,do you think why I teach you? You still don't want to learn."

Wu Zheng:"At least someone willing to teach, you should be content."

Jack looked at Wu Yao, then said to Lin Xiaobao:"However, you first, but I retain my right to change teacher."

Lin Xiaobao:"Hey, look at such a dragon(apprentice,disciple)."

Jack:"Well, Ok, now, I'm ready, let's get start."

Lin Xiaobao:"hey, look at your anxiety and urgency, first you learn theory this night."Gave Jack a novel book named"西游记'("Journey to the West").

With the book, Jack went out excitedly.

Lin Xiaobao:"Who can tell me, what will these two woman be going to do next?"

Jack took the book back to his room, lying on the bed, opened the book, found it's all Chinese words. He can understand nothing. He looked at the open door, looking forward to Lin Xiaobao back to ask him. Three seconds passed, the scene turned back, because of tiredness, Jack had fallen asleep.

 **8** **、** **Chinese martial Club in Los Angeles(Jack study Kung Fu)**

(this section mainly write Jack study skills from Lin childish action,show characters emotions and its change,express some philosophy and theory of course,the result is Jack didn't master anything.

in this script I still retains many materials for movie editing and last product would cut off a lot of crap,simplify it.

Shooting points:let the child do more imaginative action,pick out some of funny childish action,let Jack imitate imitate kid can make humorous effects.)

The next morning,Jack woke up,he tried to wake up Lin Xiaobao who's still in bed:"It's time to teach."

Lin Xiaobao didn't get enough sleep,he's not pleasant,sleepily outstretched his hand:"Any gift for teacher?"

Jack:"what gift?"

Lin Xiaobao:"You want me to teach you the secret Kung Fu,even have not one gift?"Jack:"You Chinese people will deliberately make things difficult because there is no gifts."(you Chinese people will deliberately create difficulties for people because of no gifts for you)Lin Xiaobao:"hey,look at what you said."

Jack:"you teach,if you teach good,I can give anything,but if you can't teach well,no gifts,I change my teacher."Lin Xiaobao:" pupil is a God."in the backyard,Lin Xiaobao stood with Jack:"no gift does not matter,but there is one thing you must promise."

Jack:"What?"

Lin Xiaobao:"In our world,we called our Sect Wulin our esoteric martial arts known as Qi Gong,air Kung have to promise me,this Kung Fu could not be passed on to anyone if not necessary,you can't show it to any others,es in the general public."

Jack:"I now."Lin Xiaobao took out five pieces of literacy cards with Chinese pinyin characters,spread out on the ground respectively,above the card the words are five elements:metal,wood,water,fire and earth(金木水火土).

Lin Xiaobao said:"In Chinese philosophy,the world consists of five elements,metal,wood,water,fire and ,which is the basis?"

Jack observed the five words,and said:"These five words are symmetrical."

Lin Xiaobao praised and said:" observed very characters are pictographs,are expressions of ancient human wisdom."

Jack pointed at the word"earth(土)":"this is the basis?"

Lin Xiaobao:"yes,why?"

Jack:"It's like a a plus sign on a starting from the basic."

Lin Xiaobao:"Yes,good 's start with the covers a very wide meaning,

the Earth is made up of earth,the dust is one of earth too,qigong is invisible,but the use of the dust in the air will help us understand the movement of air."

Jack:"hold on,no theory,I did not have so much time to learn theory,you direct demonstration,show talent of learning is very good since childhood,just teach,teach once I will master it."

Lin Xiaobao embarrassed,smiled,said:"so easy?aha?Ok,seems to master really must listen to his student."

Lin Xiaobao demonstrated a very childish action,with the voice:"Ha!Using air as the driving force."

Be rather baffling,Jack looked at Lin Xiaobao:"so what happen?"Lin Xiaobao pointed to the the direction of the finger,Jack saw the the dust in the wall corner were swirling in a small imitate the example of the action,again and again,the dust in the corner didn't response even a little.

Jack:"wait,you try again,just you happen to get a coincidence?"

Lin Xiaobao demonstrated again,the dust began to swirl in the corner again.

Try as he could,Jack couldn't swirl Xiaobao looked at him and kept laughing.

Jack puzzled and said:"Do not laugh,you're playing magic tricks to fool me?"

Lin Xiaobao:"Your actions are so funny,I have to laugh."you can't forbid other's laugh.

Jack tried several times again:"well,you must be kidding me,I am looking to learn from Wu Yao."

Jack ran up to Wu Yao:"He's incompetent,you teach me."

Wu Yao:"I can not teach I did,my sister would tell my my dad know you are learning qigong,he would immediately throw you out."

Jack:"but I thought his action was so childish."(Jack:"but I felt his action is too childish.")

Wu Yao:"Do not worry about his actions,what we care is it's effective,isn't it?"it works,isn't it?

Jack:"But look at his theory,air power,(wave his hand in the air),air force,air energy,how little power have the childish air.I want you to teach me the real psychic powers,the true specific function."the air is so light,and what you can do with it?

Wu Yao:"never underestimate the kids thing,many great inventions were inspired from Don't belittle the power of the air,you've ever seen a tornado strength,right?"

Jack:"That was the tornado,a natural the air around us which We live in,how can I create so much energy here?"

8学艺部分未翻译校对，带孩子来观影的，教学习方法

把随身物品都当礼物送给小孩了。还要礼物呀？收礼是中国人的传统呀。

必须简化，原理要说清楚，要强调突出一点，是观众想看的吗？-

杰克不知其真正力量，；期望，失望；；我打赌我一定疯了。。再试试，疑惑，则怀疑魔术骗他，有没有在耍我？ 想女人教，我来教也是教相同内容；；

 **。还真懂得打击人，礼数。。想不到做师父这么难。。** 。。说英语，我也不知道怎么翻译。杰克心急，屡次失去信心，来回气馁）别小看我们小孩的力量，我们一定能行的。Don't look down upon our children strength we can do.

杰克跑回林小宝那里去："师父，只能你教我。"

 **林小宝："嘿，你还真没拿师父当回事。** 重新拜师吧。 **"（你心不诚，不教啦。）**

 **杰克鞠躬："师父** ，再教我吧 **。"**

 **林小宝："见面礼呢？"**

杰克赔礼道歉："对不起呀，礼物已经在快递途中了，马上就到。而且我老爸等着我救命呢，赶紧。"

林小宝："哄小孩呀。"

杰克跟着林小宝反复做了几个动作，依然没有一点小旋风。又跑去找武鹞。

杰克："可是我觉得他的动作实在太孩子气了。"

武瑶："你别管人家动作咋样，有效就行，不是吗？"。有效果就行。

杰克："哦耶。"

 **又跑去，林小宝："你这不是学不好，是态度有问题。** 你以为每个人都能学到这个呀，师父肯教你，还不是看在武鹞的面子上。冲你这态度，什么也学不好。"

杰克脸现愧疚："是，是。"

 **林小宝："** **中国古代很多高手一开始都是从扫地开始。"递过来一把扫帚** **。**

 **杰克不接** **，问** **："你该不会让我扫地吧？"**

林小宝笑。而且是用缺了牙的嘴巴笑。

杰克又跑去找武鹞："我总觉得小宝舅舅教我的是小孩的玩意儿。他一定胡说哄我的，那些动作实在太幼稚。"

武鹞："怎么会幼稚？我见过小宝舅舅的功夫。比你高很多了。"

杰克跑回去，小宝递给他扫帚：" **你的悟性不行，才让你扫地，你太浮躁，不扫地无以进步。"**

 **杰克接过扫帚，一边心不在焉地扫地，一边眼睛注视着小宝** 扔垫子 **。心说："就知道玩。"**

小宝转过头对着他一笑，杰克感觉自己笨拙，感觉他在讥笑。

 **杰克："不许笑。"**

 **小宝拼命忍住。**

 **杰克："教我新招吧，地已经扫干净了。"地已经扫了好几遍了。**

 **小宝无奈地摇头。杰克没注意到脚下扫帚扫出的一个个小旋风。**

 **一个学员跑过来："谁是杰克？"**

 **一个快递员站在大门口，杰克签收。拿着礼物回来。**

 **杰克对小宝说："你的礼物到了。"**

 **林小宝："是什么？"**

 **杰克："你猜。"**

 **林小宝："吃的。"**

 **杰克："不对。"**

 **林小宝："玩的。"**

 **杰克："也不对。"**

 **林小宝："那就没必要猜了。"**

 **杰克拆开，抖出一件** 穿的 **超人斗篷。**

 **林小宝："哇哦。"**

 **杰克："我就知道你喜欢，我小时候也梦想能拥有一件。"**

 **林小宝上来拿："我喜欢。"**

 **杰克不给他，说："** 现在可以教我真功夫了吧？"

林小宝："啊，你怀疑我没教真功夫？我这可是正宗的真功夫。"

杰克拖过来一条凳子：" **你把凳子打倒** 。"

林小宝为难的看着："啊？"

杰克："用你的气功。"

林小宝："是不是打不翻凳子就不给了，打翻就一定给。"

杰克："是。"

林小宝："你还真没礼貌（看不起师父）居然考验起师父来了…好。就这样打翻还不算有本事，再增加难度，你坐上去我也能把他打翻。坐上去，坐稳了。"

杰克坐到凳子上。

林小宝："你瞧背后。"

在杰克转过头去的时候，林小宝模仿名侦探柯南一脚踢飞一个足球。杰克发现背后没什么东西，转回头时突遇一个足球迎面飞来，一时慌了神，连人带凳，仰天摔倒。（或把足球换成垫子，一脚踢垫子，垫子打倒杰克）

杰克狼狈地爬起来，看见小宝手里拿着斗篷对着他笑，怒道："你耍赖。"

林小宝："谁让你看不起人。智慧也是一种特异功能，在你坐上去的时候，就应该时刻防凳子翻倒。"

杰克："我算是看出你的能耐了。这么点道行，肯定教不出好学生，我还是跟武鹞讨教去。"

杰克又跑去找武鹞。

杰克："我想换老师。"

武鹞："又怎么了？"

杰克："老师不行，他也就整点小旋风的能耐，能教出什么好学生。"

武鹞："他这么小年纪，你能要求他修炼到什么程度？在中国人的理念里，不尊师重道永远都学不好。中国古代哲学三人行必有我师，从任何人身上都能学到东西。更何况连我都不怀疑舅舅，你却怀疑他不行。我知道舅舅的水平 教你足够了。我也是像他那个过程学的。"

杰克："可是小孩能有多大能耐？跟他学，最多学成他那样的水平，也没用呀。我要直接学真功夫，能救我爸的厉害绝杀。"

武筝："你这人真烦，爱学不学，没人求你。"

武鹞："一开始走的路，都是一样的。..what ever the teacher is ,the methor is the same,不管老师是谁，所学习的法门都是一样的。没有前面，后面学起来更吃力，后面怎么也不可能学会的。万事需基础，学会基础再谈，连基础原理都搞不懂，怎么配妄评师父高低，怎么谈什么特异功能？你连入门都不会，幼儿园水平都没达到，还是小学生就期望大学教授来教你不成？你不能因为对方是小孩，就看不起人，我舅舅教的绝对不会比我差。"

杰克："基础都是一样的东西？"

武鹞："太难的或许需要导师点醒，太容易的基础绝对不需要。 **任何人都得从基础学起** ，换我也是这么教。教的步骤都差不多。"

杰克听完，跑去，半路又跑回。

武鹞不等他说话，说："换老师就免提了，每个考上哈佛的学生都是靠换老师才考上的？

反向思维：你把思维翻过来，小朋友都能学会，连八岁小孩会的，你大人都还学不会，。师父带进门，修行靠自己，师父的能力大小并不决定一切，那你觉得所有徒弟都不能超越师父，何来进步，。超越老师才叫进步。（打消换师父的念头）你先做到超越八岁小孩先超越小朋友再说吧。"

杰克："哦耶。"

杰克跑到林小宝跟前，叫一声："师父。"

林小宝："气死我了，自己不行，怨老师不济。气死我了，不教了，你自己去学。"自己学不会，怨老师不济

杰克："我错了，求你了。我还有礼物要送给你。"杰克从快递包裹中拿出一个飞盘。

林小宝："怎么还藏着东西，留了一手？"

杰克："我看你喜欢扔垫子，猜你一定喜欢飞盘，就给你买了飞盘。"

林小宝："嘿，看不出来你倒是挺会替人想的，老实交代，靠这个你泡了几个女朋友了。"

杰克："给你飞盘，别生我气，怎么样？"

林小宝："我扔垫子是在练功，我可不喜欢扔飞盘这种小孩的玩意。"

杰克把飞盘扔飞出去，林小宝马上跑上去接。

林小宝："你还有没有其它玩具，一并拿出来吧。"

杰克："你先教我新招，之前那套对我不管用，我想试试新招。"

林小宝就试演了刚才接飞盘的动作，加以变化。杰克一直练这个动作，墙脚还是一点没动静。

林小宝去翻那个快递包裹，里面空空如也。

杰克又跑去找武鹞告状，杰克："他不像师父， **像个骗玩具的。"**

 **武鹞："舅舅他就是这样喜欢开玩笑，真调皮。"**

杰克跑回来，对林小宝说："师父，干脆你把你会的所有招都试试，看看哪招我行。我要是学会了，我家里一屋子玩具都归你，怎么样？"

林小宝："你比别人难教的多，因为你太不听师父的话，很难学会的。"

杰克："我不信，你会的，我能学不会。"

杰克跟着林小宝试演了很多动作，某些动作甚至速度太快，打到自己的脸了。但始终不得其门。被林小宝呲牙笑死。

杰克："你到底为什么笑？你耍我的吗？我发招的时候，你到底有没有暗中捣乱。"怨老师耍他。

林小宝："天知道。"

杰克："我他妈的怎么就学不会？"妈的我怎么学不会。

林小宝："这始终是要靠悟性，靠缘分的。大部分的人永远也学不会。某些人需要触发，才能顿悟。并很多人的特异功能，在特定情形下才能激发。"大部分的人一辈子也学不会

杰克："什么特定情形？"

林小宝："每个人不同吧，遇上才知道。"

杰克："到底需要哪方面的天赋？我身上有没有练气功需要的必备因素？"必须具备的要素

林小宝："天赋呀？太多了。比如，性格，品质。"

杰克："性格跟能力有啥搭界的？能不能说点实在的，科学的。"

林小宝："还需想象力和悟性；科学方面，是数学、物理，空间与时间感知能力，有时间观念和音乐节奏感强的人天赋会好一些。知识方面，是空气流体力学。"

杰克："这些个东西，还是难以一日学会。别的呢？最好是马上会起作用的东西。"

林小宝："细心，观察仔细，观察周围观察别人的能力。心在哪，能力就在哪。"

杰克又跑去找武鹞，气馁的说："哎呀，学不起来，是因为我没这方面的天赋，怎么办？"

武鹞："天赋不是胎里带来的吧？ **不要把原因归结于没天赋** ，还是有方法的。而且天赋是很难说的，我举一个真实的例子，有一个聋哑人，出生的时候就是先天性耳聋，由于不接受声音训练，聋而导致不能发声。但是他很努力，这种缺陷造就了他最终学会读唇语。不要把成功看的遥不可及， **用正确的方法努力，一个人的能力就会增加，如果超出常人多一些，就是特异功能了。我们网络上常见的** 黑客电脑高手都可以算是特异功能，他们凭这些本事获得了梦想的财富。"

杰克："哦耶。"

吃饭时间，武筝武鹞杰克林小宝坐在一桌上吃饭，武基不在场。（或武鹞给杰克端了一碗吃的）。武鹞："学中国功夫有何感想？"

杰克："太难了。"伸手，碗边没有调羹，只有筷子。

武鹞："什么是难？学特异功能难吗？你看你面前的筷子，你觉得用筷子吃饭看似很难，但在中国每个人都会。"

杰克："这个有什么难的！"抓起筷子，发现今天一桌子的菜，什么菜都是圆的。伸出筷子去夹，夹这个夹不住，夹那个也夹不住，还把肉丸子拨到地上去了。一着急，就用两个手指头夹。夹起来放嘴里嚼碎，再呸一口吐掉。

武鹞指着林小宝熟练的夹菜，说："难吗？可是在中国，小孩在三岁时，就都会用筷子吃饭了。"

武筝："但是在美国，因为大家都不用筷子，渐渐就习惯把不会用筷子当成天经地义了。把无能当正常，若换到中国，成年人不会使用筷子，被认为是低能，别人会用异样目光看你。"

林小宝："就像哈利波特里把不会魔法的人叫做麻瓜一样。"

武鹞："世界上任何事情，包括特异功能的学法和难度，就跟筷子类似。熟能生巧。多练。譬如说左撇子，习惯用左手的人。要把左手练的比别人右手还熟练或许是难些，但练的比普通人的左手熟练还是很容易的。"

林小宝："多练是没错，可方法不对，练的再多就更难学会。熟能生巧指的是正确的动作练多了有效果，像他那样动作学样多变形的，能咋的？错误的动作练多了，就习惯用无效的把式了。"

杰克："什么变形嘛，我的动作就是跟你一模一样的。"

吃完饭继续练习。杰克练了一会儿，问："可是我的进度也实在太慢了。"

林小宝："放平心态吧， **进步快慢** **也是** **有天分** **的。"**

 **杰克："又是天分。"**

林小宝："悟性决定进步快慢。当你找到感觉，进步就很快了。但你太浮躁了，根本不可能到达练功所需的境界。"

杰克又跑去找武鹞，现在林小宝也对这个跑来跑去的徒弟麻木了。杰克说："我师父说，他对我都没信心了，他说我太浮躁，我急着救我父亲，这有什么错吗？"

武鹞："他嫌你浮躁，那就把浮躁改掉呀。"

杰克跑回去练了几下，又来找武鹞说话："这样学，要学到什么时候呀？"

武鹞："反向思维吧。就当你学不会，你也没别的事可干。不如回去学习。"也没别的事做，也没别的可以做。反正没事，不是吗？反正也没别的事做。

杰克跑回去练了几下，又来找武鹞说话："这样学，到底有没有用呀？我都绝望了。"

武鹞："不会没用的。这个，就像科学家一样，长期日积月累， **播下种子，而后研究某个课题遇到阻碍没有进度，突然有一天睡觉做梦就来灵感了，就是所谓的顿悟，** 任何事都是这样，播下种子，以后通过努力可以进步，若连种子都没，就谈不上进步了。"

杰克跑回去练了几下，又来找武鹞说话："唉，我实在是没天分那。没天份学不会，也怪不得我了哦。"

武鹞："所谓天份，就是一种学习精神！生理上，每个人身上都有驾驭空气的能力。"

杰克："每个人身上都有，我身上也有吗？"

武鹞："有。是声带。人能控制声带，发出各种声音，声波就是能量。我们呼出的气体本来是没有声音的，不训练会成为哑巴，会发声说话不奇怪，同样是用气发声，口哨就未必人人都会。经过训练把手放在唇边所有能量压缩在少量气体上，就能吹出普通人也不会的高音口哨。"

杰克："我还真能控制空气耶，你怎么不早说。"

武鹞："这是靠你自己细心留意，领悟的。怎么能怪我不早说呢？"话没说完，杰克已跑去。

俯拍。杰克来回跑，像羽毛球乒乓球一样飞来飞去，来回询问。跑过来，武鹞的声音："基本功很重要，没有基本功不能驾驭任何事。"

杰克跑回去又跑过来，武鹞的声音："基础最难，开始最难，入门最难， **有了基本功有了** 底子 **，** 到后来就一通百通了。"

杰克跑回去又跑过来，武鹞的声音：" **一个人有多少能力，取决于对自己的定位，** 取决于 自己把自己 当成人物来培养还是当成蠢材来培养。"

杰克的声音："我把我当美国的未来。"

 **接着干脆连声音都没了，杰克像羽毛球一样，在武鹞和林小宝之间飞来飞去。时间流逝。**

 **杰克累了，停下来直喘气。**

 **杰克："** 我也有顿悟了。"

武鹞："终于有了？"

杰克：" **我现在终于** 知道，为什么中国人擅长打长羽毛球乒乓球了。"

武鹞："啊？为什么？"

杰克："因为这两种球都很轻，可以在空气中飞来飞去。飘呀飘，你们中国人会驾驭空气，球轻好作弊。"Because they fly in the air

武鹞："啊！你就悟这个呀。"

杰克有气无力的走到林小宝面前，累得像条三伏天的狗，有气无力的说："累。"

林小宝：" **你不累，你把妇女儿童给累死了。"**

 **杰克又练了几下，就悲从中来，悲伤的哭起来："我连** 爸爸都救不了。"

现在轮到林小宝以杰克的跑步姿势和轨迹跑去找武鹞，说："糟了，我把他教哭了。"

武鹞："你自己负责咯。"

林小宝："哦耶。"

林小宝跑回来哄杰克："乖啦。别哭。累了… **累了也该休息，咱们玩会儿吧。"**

 **杰克抬起泪眼："玩什么？"**

 **两人像小孩一样，用细绳牵着塑料地垫跑来跑去，垫子在飞行的空气里无规则的打转。**

 **林小宝："好了，玩够了，学习吧。"**

 **杰克："我现在厌学。"** 厌恶练习特异功能。

林小宝："好嘛，爸爸不想救了？"

杰克又双目含泪："我看不到前面。"

杰克跑去武鹞那边，武鹞不在，杰克拿起武鹞的手机拨打父亲的号码。电话通了，杰克很高兴："爸爸，你得救了？"

山姆："你在哪？"

杰克："在中国人的武馆。"

山姆："哪里的武馆？"

杰克："洛杉矶呀。爸爸你的手机不是摔坏了吗？怎么通了？谁救的你，是先知吗？喂，你的催眠到底解了没？"电话里传来滴滴声，杰克神情疑惑。

武鹞回来："你怎么了？你给谁打电话？"

杰克喃喃道："我若不是要救父亲，也不会求你学。"

 **有主见，自己的想法，注定没法溶入我们的世界。老师的话只有部分肯定，而且只肯定自己原本就肯定的那部分。**

 **你瞧，学不会就别学了，咱俩玩，更爽**

 **不许笑，笑是犯法的。。好歹我是你师父，连笑的权利都给我剥夺啊。**

 **就刚才教你那招，自己练去，那招太难了，换招新的，容易点的，师父好棒，一定会很多招吧，那当然了**

累了：可幽默。没坚持性，很容易累的。。 **飞盘。** 打羽毛球

。。 **，** ，要有时间观念（时间的相对性，自己是单摆，快慢感觉是对比出来的）

 **靠悟性** 。始终不信人驾驭空气能到那个程度。-泡沫塑料，旋风-难，；入门，移物，已阐述完原理（，记忆

这也太难了。

。传功过程一直笑，一直怀疑耍我，还不允许师父笑。心急又不立见效果，就会产生怀疑或失去信心。女的给他信心鼓励，又开始学，学又放弃，反复鼓励。；小孩激将法，no，，。。相信武鹞，武鹞不停地给鼓励，这一点在续集里害了武鹞。

这是展示小宝的好机会，被小看的师父，小孩展示可爱便可令观众喜欢呀

未必全放进去，写作要求：观众懂，有娱乐性便可。简练

凳子打倒，让师傅出丑就有喜剧效果。

气馁：？。找原因打气。原因：小孩打击？武瑶鼓励，

小孩做师父的喜剧效果，特点：1卡片 表扬 2小看 幼稚 3贪玩 调皮

1幽默感，可爱。语言，动作，态度

2早熟 讲大人话，

3搞怪，恶作剧，

4才艺

5喜欢做孩子做的事

被不耐烦。。2被否定 3被v到底有没有天赋。你这丁点大都会，我这么大不会4怎么冲突5有，还有勤而感觉6不观察，对孩子自己所练习的一点没注意

8吓唬他，好难，夸大难度，还是别学了，咱们玩多爽

9刁难，骗玩具。诈他玩具，。10谈谈你有过几个女朋友吧

11 **引诱杰克去玩，耽误学习**

不怎么会教，超厉害，豁达，品质

那些所谓意念力有悖科学常理

explaining

Chinese martial arts 中国功夫

-必备要素，必须的特点-

3幽默5神奇4节奏1场面画面色彩2哲理6感情

结局必须展示坏蛋的理念，催眠控制所有国家的元首，就根本不可能有战争

大片模式

神奇，谐趣，智慧，战斗，紧张，煽情，节奏，个性和人格魅力，场面难忘，大量运用对比

有知和无知，所产生的对比幽默效果

情怎么共鸣？妈妈被催眠了，我不信唤不醒她，父子相残，爱女儿，

剧中人的成功，感染观众

对白：不需要废话就略过去。增加难度和冲突来表现感情挚烈；；各部分写作要求。

这些病人的能力

主角配角要出彩才能得奖呀。。搜儿童捣蛋等，让出彩

斗场面要求：紧张刺激，视觉效果，

跳过细节，把整个框架整理出来。对!这样可以写任何部分

无关的剔除，不紧凑

（表现杰克想学的决心和姐妹争论，姐妹争论是感情戏，面临重大抉择时各自的选择）（掉泪说：妈妈因为教我们气功而被惩罚，现在她有难，我们却不能用她教的气功救她，算什么女儿，，你都对得起妈妈教你的武功吗？都不能用妈妈教的救她）

为防向世人公开，很严的规矩，不传外人的，通过姐妹争论来揭示她们母亲是因为破坏规矩被关，并且有这种内幕和规矩，以及教杰克的后果。，姐妹偷教，为了救母亲，-被发现的危险。。假装偷懒不跟武基学。。能学会多少？只要我教他，就能和妈妈在一起，只想和妈妈关在一起。，更主要想为救爸爸出一份力。这份孝心，不值得吗？

有的人一辈子也学不会。并很多人的特异功能，在特定情形下才能激发。

部分人是特定条件下才激发特异功能：唯梦游时武功强，被特殊训练过，但是清醒时怎么也找不到手感；魔力产生条件：赤裸；戴眼镜；睡而能感知；倒立。；吞吃什么以后便有某种能力；睡而能感知；；触发：打火匣，神灯，触发特异功能

 **9\. Chinese martial Club in Los Angeles**

Mawin and his team who were hypnotized besieged the Chinese martial Club. Lin Xiao stood in the doorway in front of them, a few long shadows dragged into the martial Club on the ground.

Along the shadow Wu Yao raised her head, then saw her mother Lin Xiao stood in the gate, she was overjoyed, shout "Mama" and rushed up to her.

Jack saw Mawin standing together with her, shout:"No, dangerous, stop."

Wu Zheng was alert, but Wu Yao continued to run forward to her mother. Before Wu Yao jumped into her mother's arms, Lin Xiao attacked her daughter with air strengths. Wu Yao's body like a broken kite flew backward, blood gushing out of her mouth, she still mumbled in mouth:"Mama".

Wu Zheng flew forward to block her sister, cushion its power.

The hall immediately ripped the pot. On the second floor, at all the entrance, there are enemies also appeared all over. They began to fight. It seemed that Lin Xiao couldn't recognize her daughter and her brother Lin power of enemies were far much more powerful than these people in the club.

Wu Ji rushed out and play a variety of actions, then all the plastic foam pads on the ground rose, flew in the air, the soft pads sustained the shock of the attack.

Jack saw real Qigong for the first time, it's so amazing to feel the pads floating in the air. Jack was shocked:"wow…wow…wow…"

Soon the pads were broken to pieces one by one. On both sides of the hall, the closet doors opened automatically, then the school uniforms whick were prepared for the students flew out in rapid succession, the clothes were gas-filled inside just like ghosts in robes. These clothes just like private individuals fought against the enemies. (we can make the actors wearing in blue, then use the "key" matting technology to achieve the desired effect. blue screen key.

Even Mawin flying in the air, were also baffled by two robes.

Wu Ji manipulated clothes to force a way, said to Wu Zheng:"They are well prepared. You must protect everyone leave here. from behind." all the students ran to the behind door, fled in disarray.

Jack was still standing there watching:"Oh wow, God, I can't believe people can actually control the air to such extent."

Seer came in from outside, stood aside following the words:"Oh,God."

Jack:"Why come you back here?"

Seer:"I am the Seer."

Jack:"What found?"

Seer:"Got some."

In Wu Ji's room there was a piece of note on the desktop. Now the note began to fly close to the ground like that it had life towards Seer. Lin Xiaobao picked it up and handed it to Seer.

While sending power air, Wu Ji said:"They're too powful, you all leave away, I'll go looking for you there, go."

Seer looked at the paper which was written:"Boston".

Wu Ji was busy acting with confusion, showing his strength of Qigong. Wu Zheng guarded them all to the car.

Seer start the car. Called:"Get on. Hurry."

Wu Zheng:"You all go, I can't leave my father alone." Ran to an enemy Chasing out to them.

Wu Yao was so pale, bit her lips and said:"I can not too." Jumped out of the car over Jack's head.

Seer and Jack turned their eyes to Lin Xiaobao. Lin Xiaobao:"Don't look at me, I'm just a beginner. My skills can only be used to fool kids. Not enough to protect you two. Not bringing them encumbrance is even good."

Seer stepped on the gas, the car rushed out.

 **10\. On the road**

Jack said to Seer:"You're leaving others and run away again?"

Seer:"I'd been used to it."

Jack:"I find the escape is the most exciting thing for you, isn't it?"

Lin Xiaobao:"To be fair, can I give a word?"

Jack:"Yes."

Lin Xiaobao:"If someone lag too far behind others in strength, escape is the only wise behaviour. I know my brother's ability, he can get away completely alone. But, actually I think when Wu Yao stay to help, it's not necessarily a good thing for him."

Jack:"well, then why didn't you stop her?"

Lin Xiaobao:"That's her father. What do you think I can persuade her?" (how do you think I can convince her?)

 **11\. Around MartialClub**

Battle scenes. It seems Wu Ji could run away, but his two daughters were entangled. Lin Xiao was entangled by the flying clothes.

Mawin observed and found Wu Yao was the weakest who had been injured. He approached Wu Yao with Lin Xiao, used Lin Xiao to attack her daughter, Wu Yao said to her mother:"mama, wake up. I'm your daughter. Why you even could not recognize your daughter." She can not face the reality. Then Mawin hypnotized Wu Yao.

Wu Yao suddenly attacked her father Wu Ji from behind. When Wu Ji turned back to his daughter with fear eyes, he was hypnotized by Mawin too.

Then Wu Ji said to Wu Zheng who was still on battle:"My daughter, do not fight more, we are friends." The Puzzled daughter Wu Zheng stopped with a hesitation, was also hypnotized.(rather hurt themselves not to hurt their loved ones)

 **12\. On the highway to Boston , clear day**

The car was in overdrive, liked that it like to run away.

Seer:"He is your teacher?"

Jack:"Yes, how do you know?"

Seer:"I am the Seer."

Jack:"To control the air is too difficult."(so hard)

Seer:"I don't think you are studying the air ability."

Jack:"Wow?" Looked at Lin Xiaobao.

Seer:"I'm afraid what you were really training is not to control air, they train you more important things, something like how to deal with difficults."

Lin Xiaobao gave him a thumbs-up sign, said to Jack:"Actually, I mainly trained your attitudes towards difficulties, how to face the difficulties, those qualities are more important than special ability."

Jack:"Alas! I saw the skill of master Wu. It's really impossible to approach him all my life. I'd like to study fortune-telling with you, is it hard to learn predicting the future, or not?"

Seer keep silence. Lin Xiaobao:"Hard, difficult, is not the problem of learning. The problem is what's your treatment method when you face difficulties."

Jack:"It seems like you also master it." (Are you familiar with the Prophecy too?)

Lin Xiaobao:"Of course, the prophecy, the Qigong, any specific function is still the same principle, skill is acquired through repeated practice, and practice makes perfect."

Jack:"You did pretty well off it. May you know what's what? that's not all about predicting. I guess it must have some else magic secret unknown to public, point the way to me please."

Lin Xiaobao:"There are many people have the ability to predict, just you didn't notice. Ordinary people can not discern what brand of shampoo or lipstick the others are using. But professionals can discern that by just a look at the hair, because they deal with this every day.

As another example, a chess master can predict his opponent how to play the next step. Are they miraculous ?an experienced farmer, can predict the weather by watching the clouds in the sky, according to the time of sunshine, we can also calculate the temperature at noon, we saw the weather forecast on TV, it's one of a prediction science, not magic at all."

Jack asked Seer:"is that so?"

Seer:"Sure it is truth. Your teacher's perception of reality is much better than yours."

Jack said to Seer:"You tell me how to study."

Seer:"First, observe carefully, careful attention. Do it, you'll find out a lot. Things that looks very difficult is actually not so difficult. For example, the language of birds is much more simple than our human language. It's only that several kinds of simple expressions, but why mankind couldn't understand? The reason is humans is too lazy to understand animals , or in their brain humans thought it too difficult to understand animals' expressions, which hindered ones, it makes it more difficult for them to fight their way or make progress. But on the other hand, a lot of animals are successfully trained to understand human language. Do you think our learning ability is worse than animals?

"The second is the observation depth, the great insight. Do not be fooled by appearances. In ancient China, it is said that The shape of pregnant woman's belly could tell the gender of fetus. But if there is not so many pregnant belly shown to be compared, it is difficult to get this identification ability. Depth and constant practice is necessary. Thorough and continuous practice is necessary.

"The third is the double efforts, redouble training." Seer Sighed, "Nothing is easy. Or with lifetime, or redouble our efforts, made our accumulation surpass the average level, just beyond the ordinary people a bit more, that's your special ability. Hackers, computer experts, they are all psychic in their field."

Lin Xiaobao:"Once you like predicting, you will often predict, the probability of accuracy of your predictions will continue to increase. Your analytical skills will one day be better than others. Like my brother-in-law, whose Kung Fu you find it impossible to master, was both lifetime of accumulated experience and double efforts exchange. You're so impetuous, how can you gain achievements." (if you like prediction,you will always predict,you will constantly improve the prediction accuracy of day your analysis ability will be stronger than others.)

Jack:"Oh yeah, I also got an insight. In the eyes of the Americans, Chinese people look almost the same face, if you didn't lose a tooth, I could not tell the difference between you and other Chinese kids. But there's Great difference to each other in your own eyes, because you are familiar with each other's looks, you can distinguish the very subtle differences, doesn't it?"

Lin Xiaobao stretched out his hand covering his mouth.

In the course of whole conversation, Jack was looking for ebooks on the internet, such as《hydrokinestics》,《temporal theory》. Then he pressed the button to download.

 **13\. Boston , Day**

Jack read e-book in the car. Lin Xiaobao:"Is there any word you don't know, I'll teach you."

Seer:"It's Boston."

Jack were reading ebook, he said:"When would Master Wu arrive?"

Seer:"Such a big thing happened, there must be news reports."

Jack searched news on the Internet, open an online videos, which news title is "Husband provide for a mistress, wife bring kicking the hall".

They watched the video on the net together.

Video content of the news: Reporter with the microphone:"this is rose report. It's a big violence in the Los Angeles. (kick Hall events that took place in Los Angeles.) Husband provided for a mistress, his wife bring her friends to kick the hall. The museum were destroyed more serious, and some students were injured..." (the damage is more serious.)

Facing the camera, said Lin Xiao:"This old Chinese martial Club was owned by my husband, I'm so angry that I found he cheated on me and was providing for a bitch mistress outside. So I bring some of my friends to punish him."

Wu Ji facing camera:"I was wrong, I will no longer contact with the mistress."…

Seer:"God, really admire these groups of journalists."

Jack:"You see, we escaped, but left his family in trouble too."

Lin Xiaobao can't hold his sad and cried:"I should stay with them, if I can help, they may be less easy to be caught."(get by them)

Jack:"Sorry. But you're a kid, we won't leave without you."

Seer:"People usually choose the powerest one to trust when helpless. Objectively, I am sure he had the self-confidence to escape when he told us to go away first."

Lin Xiaobao:"But they need help."

Seer:"From his remarks, he intends us to go. We can't bring trouble to him. So we had no chioce. In two cases, one, he can run away, then more hurrier we go, more earlier he escape. So we must trust him. Or the second, we do not believe he had the ability to save himself. So what's our plan? What's our ability? No sacrifice for nothing under the impulse. If you have to blame something, just to blame we didn't study hard enough at ordinary times, our abilities are not strong enough."

Jack:"Shouldn't we just stay with them."

Seer:"No, alive for hope, that's we can help. We must not underestimate master Wu. We ought to consider things in other two cases, one, he wants to sacrifice himself to rescue others, thus he succeed, we appreciate but cry. Or the second, he is smart, he give us the method to rescue himself."

Lin Xiaobao stop sobbing:"really? what method?"

Seer got out the note paper written"Boston".

Seer:"I'm always thinking about a question, the paper. Why Boston? In two cases, he thought he can escape, why meet in Boston? Or he thought he would be got, why let us be here? Here may be something could protect us. When the situation is very bad, we must make a best hypothesis. What is the best?"

Lin Xiaobao:"Somebody who can protect us and rescue my sister's whole family. that's optimal."

Seer:"Yes. Find a person who can dehypnotize them. He can't do it himself now, we have to find the poeple by ourselves. The one who probably have the ability to dehypnotize hypnotic, terminate hypnosis. Where is this kind of person?"

Jack:"We didn't know even name, how can we find him? If you find him with this one word, I will admire you."

Seer:"You hadn't admire me?"

Jack:"Again. Admire you double."

Seer:"First ,modern people generally record telephone, mobile phone or email. He only recorded the address, that explain the characteristics of the place, somethere unknown in Boston and very likely might be not free to contact with the outside world. So others can not get his contact information .And the person can not saw the video of his friend. If the person we are looking for in the place where he can see the video, he may find something ridiculous and act without our appeal. Second, hypnosis is belongs to the discipline of psychology, I remember a famous guy in the field named Freud, he had researched mental illness. Third, Boston just has a world-famous mental hospital, McLean Hospital, the most aristocratic poets mental health services in the Boston area, Mclean poets mental hospital."

Jack:"You mean, the people we are looking for is a doctor in the McLean hospital?"

Seer:"No, if that person is a doctor. It's easy to get in touch with. The person must live without phone and Internet, I think he should be a mental patient in the hospital."

Jack:"This is ridiculous. How is this possible? Our Saviour is a mental patient."

Seer:"Why not possible? I'm also a patient."

Jack:"What? What kind of disease?"

Seer:"A kind of rare disease, Schizophrenia or similar." (something like schizophrenia.) Jack stared at Seer in fright.(in horror)

Lin Xiaobao:"Don't look other's good points with strange eyes."

Seer:"But unlike the schizophrenic, My brain has two centers of consciousness activity at the same time naturally, (my brain is born with two centers of consciousness in the same activities,) so They generally consume more power especially. That's why I eat much more than others to survive particularly. Gifts are not a special ability what is worth showing off, for me, just a disease, congenital abnormality and pain, I would rather be born normal."

Jack:"sorry."

Lin Xiaobao:"You always look down on people. Don't you know that there are many patients write poetry inside that hospital?"

Jack:"How did you know?"

Lin Xiaobao:"It's called Mclean poets mental hospital, isn't it?"

Jack:"Then we'll go get the Saviour quickly."

Seer:"But inpatient area is not free to anyone."

Jack:"Then how should we do?"

Seer:"we have to send a guy posing as a mental patient to get looking for."

Jack:"Ok, who will be sent?"

Lin Xiaobao and Seer stared at Jack.

Seer:"We are a democratic country, of course, and certainly we decide in democratic way. We play palms and backs."(a hand-guessing game)

Three people offered their hands. Lin Xiaobao and Seer showed their palm of hand, and Jack showed the back of his hand. Jack:"three times,again."

Regardless of palm or back, Seer always give the same hand as Lin Xiaobao. No matter Lin Xiaobao give the palm or back of hand, Seer always give the same as Lin Xiaobao.

When Jack lost, they would invariably point to Jack:"You."

Jack lost a dozen times, and said:"No, this is called democracy? You shamelessly. You lie."

Lin Xiaobao:"I'm lying?"

Jack:"No, Seer shamelessly cheated, I forgot, no matter what's your hand, he will always be able to guess yours."

Seer:"You see he is a child, can you put the child to the hospital? While the mental hospital is a possibility, for other possible, I might have to go to check the whole Boston to find the right person. Do you have the ability to do that kind of work?"

Jack:"But I feel it's ridiculous to go into a mental hospital just because of a conjecture."(only by your guess)

Seer:"Time waits for no one, except for negative wait, and being inpatient, we do have something else to do? You give the solution."

Lin Xiaobao:"To your dad, you can go in."

Jack:"Ok. I fight it.I've got nothing to lose!"

Lin Xiaobao:"Well. You are a good boy." (you're truly well-behaved)

Seer:"Then, your task is find the guy who master hypnotism. That'll be a man or a woman. Above all, you're not a really mental patient, so do not take their medicine. You must pretend to take it, or they'll give you a shot. Clear?"

Jack:"It's a piece of cake for my acting skill."

 **14\. McLean mental Hospital in Boston**

Doctor :"how is he?"

Seer:"Just got the air from his girlfriend. brokenhearted, you know. Mental problems, requiring hospitalization." (Once again he was disappointed in love.)

Doctor :"Do not live in a world of your own, you would not be too concerned about your own gains and losses. I can understand how you feel, but think of it in another way, you are luckier than many other people. There's So many people all around the world, they never could meet her all their whole lives, at least you had ever met her."

Then nurse bring medicine to Jack. Jack pretend to take medicine. The doctor look at Jack, then stood up, stepped toward Jack. Doctor pointed his finger to the ceiling, when Jack raise his head to see the ceiling, doctor suddenly patted Jack on the back. Then the mecicine hiding in his mouth fall down his throat. Jack attemped to Spit it out, but failed.

Doctor went back to his seat, and said to nurse:"Look!To cheat an experienced doctor, is not so easy."

Jack look at Seer with fright. Seer smiled at Jack. And went out the room with Lin Xiaobao.

Looking at them from behind, Jack said to himself :"I wish that's not throwing off me because I'm disagreeable."(evade me.)

15\. McLean mental Hospital,Inpatient area, Psychiatric patient activity room

Jack tempted to ask patient AA:"Are you normal?"

Patient AA:"Damn..."(Patient:"shit...""mom..."burst into tears.)

Jack continued to ask:"Tell me you master the hypnosis?"

Patient AA suddenly cried. Jack quickly left him.

Jack asked another patient BB:"Are you normal?"

Patient BB did not answer, but barked like a dog:"Wang."

Jack:"Do you know what's hypnosis?"

Patient BB bursted into barking:" ,…"

Jack hurried away.

Jack asked a dementia patient CC:"Are you normal?"

Patient CC keep silence.

Jack:"Do you understand hypnosis?"

Patient CC still keep silence.

Jack:"Please, if you do not answer, I will take silence as yes."

Patient CC still keep silence. patients YY said:"Yes."

Jack turned to patients YY:"That's great, I find you."

Freed:"He likes to say yes. Always said yes to the patient."

Jack said to patient YY:"Really? Are you mental?"

Patients YY:"Yes." (Yes.I said yes,)

Freed:"Right? Normal people like to say no."

Jack asked Freed:"Then, Are you normal?"

Freed:"No."

Jack turned to the patient DD who's reading the newspaper. But he saw the newspaper was holden upside down. Shook his head and was about to leave, the patient DD said:"The paper is upside down, so you must think I'm crazy, right?"

Jack was overjoyed:"Yeah, you are the normal person?"

Patient DD pointed at the picture of the president on the newspaper, and said:"Actually I was deliberate. You see, I don't like the president, so I want to make him upside down, exhaust him."

Jack:"Why don't you like president?"

patient DD:"Because his neighbor's wife is so pretty."(because I begrudge his neighbor's wife is so pretty)

Jack:"Does it concern president?" Went away.

Jack saw some patients playing the cards, he just wanted to go forward to them, patient YY:"Do not mess with those people, they are the underworld."

Jack:"Mental hospital also had gangsters?" (mental hospital have underworld?)("those people don't bother them, they are black society."Jack:"the mental hospital also has black society?")

Patient YY:"Maybe they worship violence until crazy."

Freed:"A person incompetent or lack of ability, hope to control others through violence pervasive, it will become mad delusion."(hope to settle the dispute through violence)

Jack carefully observed them, patient HH passed a short branch to patient JJ:"Brother, please smoke." Patient JJ took the branch as a toothpick, began to pick his teeth with the branch.

Patient KK passed Jack a cup of water. Jack said thanks, and drank a mouthful.

patient KK asked:"What flavor?"

Jack:"A little bit sweet."

patient KK:"So I got diabetes."

Jack retched more than.

Patient KK took his water to the "underworld" gang playing cards:"Comrades, wine has come."

When they toasted and drank happily, Jack felt really horrible(terror), he slumped on the ground, lying on his back with a moan.

Jack found patient NN lying on the side of him. Patient NN made the pose like his both hands gripping the steering wheel, and said:"How about the automobile I invented? People can lay down to drive it."

Jack:"Lie to drive, won't you crash other's car?"

Patient NN defiantly grabbed Jack:"Who dare to crash me? Who dare?"

Jack:"I can't, I can't."

The next morning, Jack woke up in the bed, found another mental patient in his bed lying beside him.

Got up and said:"Now only one wish, I beg you don't tell me you are both a mental and a gay. Stay one more days, I would get real crazy."

In front of the mirror, patient MM was trying to make his action different to his mirror images. When Jack passed, patient MM curse himself in the mirror:"You're useless." (you are good for nothing)

Jack:"What are you doing?"

Patient MM:"Am I doing? I am practicing special ability."

Jack was no longer as enthusiastic as yesterday, said:"Ah! You?"

Patient MM:"With practice, I can make the action in the mirror is not the same as I do."

Jack walked away disappointed, muttering, like a real mental patient walked, like sleepwalking:"No one is normal."

Patient YY:"Yes."

Jack:"Yes."

Patient YY:"I'm not interested in being a mental. I had been a doctor at this hospital, now I'm crazy, shit, soon was driven mad by these people. Medications control them, stop their drugs, they'll be normal consciousness."

Jack was inspired, secretly went to the nurse, changed the patient's medicine.

Back to the room, patient LL grabbed Jack's ears, Jack was surprised.

Patient LL:"Well, take a look at my shoes."

Jack saw one of his foot was barefoot, dressed weird and uncoordinated.

In the afternoon, the patient's symptoms was exacerbated.

Patient XX said to Jack who's murmuring:"Hey, I don't know you."

Patient ZZ:"Stranger, no talking, no walking."

Jack:"Free speech, free action. Freedom is not against the law."

Patient XX:"everyone is humble and good enough, but he ignores me. Brothers, our business is coming." Those mental underworld came up, surrounded Jack.

Jack:"What are you doing?"

Patient XX:"You boy bully a woman."

Jack:"What?"

Patient XX:"Last night."

Jack:"Impossible, here is no woman."

Patient XX:"I dreamed last night."

Jack:"Dream? How can you take it seriously."

Patient XX:"My dream is always very accurate, even if you hadn't bullied, you may also do it in the future. So I have to be a God to punish you."(So I have to help God to punish you)

Patients XX hit Jack.

Jack defended while said:"It's injustice."(I'm injustice)

Patient ZZ:"Well, I have the pretext. Revolt, Resistance, answer back, shouting for justice, all these are sin." With the words, he also began to beat Jack.

Jack:"Help!"

Patient WW:"Help? You're inciting mental patients." Also started to strike Jack.

Jack:"Don't let me call for is what a society?"(Dare to do,dare not to be talk)

patient VV:"I can't beat him."

patient XX:"Why?"

Patient VV:"there must be a pretext to use violence. I haven't found a grandiose pretext."(highfalutin)

Patient XX:"Idiot, I help you find one."

Patient XX punched patient VV in the face, then said:"Now, you want to use violence to hitting me back, but I grow too bulky,s o you have to vent your spleen on someone others near." (You tried to use violence to me.)

Patient VV:"Yes." Then began to beat Jack.

Jack:"What kind of bullying hero of beating me. Dare you to beat him?" Jack Pointed to the stronger carers(Caregivers) and nurses who were hurrying over. (big and tall,but powerless)

Patient XX:"Hey, you are not allowed to grow stronger than I." Rushed to carers.

Patient VV:"Hey, you are not allowed to grow stouter than I."Rushed up to a woman nurse.

Scene of chaos was out of control. Other mental patients, some of them feared, some were excited.

Many patients joined the fight. They destroy everything.

Freed said in a loud voice:"Believe me, hurt others will grow 11 fingers, everyone quickly count your fingers.1,2,3..." Began to use his hypnosis.

Some patients started to count their fingers:"1,2,3...11."counting out cause the hallucinations. They found they really have eleven fingers:"God, I have eleven fingers."

Freed:"We all count.1,2,3...11."

Jack followed the count. The number of his fingers completely surprised him, it really was 11 fingers. He count again, it's still 11.

Freed danced:"Dancing can restore our fingers back to 10."

All of the people include Jack, nurses, carers and patients, imitated Freed's hypnotic dance together. (a dance movements are easy to learn.)

Jack:"Yes, yes, I 's you. You master hypnotism. Your friend Wu Ji fell in big trouble. You must go with me to help us."

Freed:"What?"

Jack pulled him, ran out.

 **in Boston**

On the way, Jack:"So why do you stay in a mental hospital?"

Freed:"Study, overcome the most difficult two fields in hypnosis. One is said mental patients could not be hypnotized, another is said to hypnotize a group of people at the same time is hard. Other places had not so good conditions for my research." (Not as good conditions for me to study somewhere else.)

Jack:"As you knew I was looking for you, why you was so coldly indifferent?"

Freed:"You asked mental people if they were normal everywhere in a mental hospital, so I thought your psychotic symptoms was not light."

Then they saw Lin Xiaobao. Jack:"I found him. Where's Seer?"

Lin Xiaobao:"In prison."

Jack surprised:"What happened?"

Lin Xiaobao:"He threw himself into prison."

Jack:"Why?"

Lin Xiaobao:"The prison is another place that message block and can not communicate with the outside world freely."

Jack:"God, what are you doing these days?"

Lin Xiaobao:"We put a ad, I interview all the one knowing hynnosis in this area."

Jack:"No Seer, how can we do?"(what shall we do?)

Lin Xiaobao:"Don't worry. I made an appointment with him, we can notice him with fireworks."

They three drove to the outside of prison, took out the fireworks from the trunk of the car and lit.

Lin Xiaobao:"Now we find a cafe, waiting for him to break prison."

Jack:"No, stay, a rare opportunity to see a prisoner breaking."

It took a long time, Jack:"Why doesn't I see the police cars with lights flashing and sirens blaring? Or a dog?"

The warden drove out of the prison. Seer came down from his car. Warden was still very guilty, said:"I am so sorry, we put you inside with no sin. Wrong people, wrong files, made the mistake. I hope you don't care."

Seer:"You do not go away in one second, I will go after your accountability."

Warden's car ran fast.

Four people sit down.

Seer described the enemy's situation:" The enemies we have to face, was a team of seven people, all they changed the name. The leader called Mater, is the son of a soldier. His father died in the war, and was brought up by his mother. But who we have to confront is not them, but the hypnotized people, many of which have super ability and powers. At the same time we also have to prevent from being hypnotized by his pocket watch. In the field of hypnosis, hypnosis affected people in different degrees of difficulty, and even some people can not be hypnotized. But he put high-tech in hypnosis, the machine he invented can hypnotize anyone."

Freed:"The hypnosis machine, I only heard the rumors Hitler and some MLM organizations(and Al Qaeda) had used with the hypnotic machine secretly to improve effect of their speech, never I thought it's true."

Seer:"Then can you remove that kind of hypnosis?"(awoke)

Freed:"I doubt it. The sign of awaking was set when they were hypnotized, generally refuse to be awakened. Need to get the hypnotic instrument, get the pocket watch, that can help to solve the problem."

Seer:"The pocket watch hung around their neck all 24 hours, it's difficult to steal. And particularly they always put the hypnotized around, we haven't any chance to approach with our strength."

Freed:"So did the machine have any design drawings or any weakness or any defect?"

Seer:"I can only find some orders of materials for the watch. All the people contacted with them had been hypnotized, the memories associated with them were disappeared. I can find only some words of their childhood when they haven't the watch. But from my inference, I thought this kind of machine can only hypnotize one person at a time, and it must be close enough to the target. Such pocket watch should not be able to hypnotize all the audience through the television."

Seer:"One question, If you can once hypnotize one person, who would you most like to hypnotize?"

Lin Xiaobao and Jack:"The president."

Seer:"Yes, but I speculate there were more ambitious targets. Their actions were very mysterious, but I still find some expression of his childhood. Mater once talked about the G8 summit. He had given such comments, I hate the way everyone stand on his own view (stand on himself) when they disagree. About half a month, also not a consensus could reached, it's a waste of taxpayers'money. Soon and better let me put them under. The President is about to go to the G8 summit now."

Freed:"Thus, why did they attack the SANH(special ability nurse home) and Wu Ji. What is the purpose?"

Seer:"A few reasons for this: 1, they need achievements in scientific research of human special ability. 2, maybe that means someone in the SANH could deal with them. 3, hypnosis means too much. Once they can control others, they will not come to the front line, they have the people from SANH to stand for them to do anything in front of an accident, so they can wash their hands in any case. Let the hypnotized people suffer all the serious consequences. Besides, they attack master Wu Ji mostly because of a phone call of Jack, they thought I was there, they come at me because I'm the only one can't be hypnotized by their watch."

Freed:"Then why can't you?"

Seer:"All that is my schizophrenia. When one conscious centre fall into hypnosis, another will awake it in turn."

Freed smiled:"Sometimes the defect is not necessarily a bad thing."

Freed:"Borrow." grabbed mobile phone from Lin Xiaobao's hand, dial 911, "Can you give me a phone number of FBI?" Seer showed his mobile device to freed, there is a FBI number above. Seer predicted freed would call FBI.

Freed call the number above:"Is that FBI? Tell you two things. Everyone in the SANH was hypnotized. They will attack the G8 summit."

FBI director:"Thank you. We've got that massage about the G8 summit. We have the security measures raise to the world's most level. As for the hypnosis about Sanh, we have the report from someone from there, it's no problem at present. Do you stay with the escaped patient?"

Seer:"No matter how many people went to SANH, were all hypnotized. No matter how many guards in the G8 summit, will be all hypnotized. They are almost invincible."

Freed thought a while,said:"Since they used hypnosis, I can use hypnosis too. I may not be able to terminate their hypnosis, I can try to hypnotize them once again, let them fall asleep, or let us control their consciousness. I can not do like them hypnotize the hypnotic subjects to move freely like a normal, but should be able to get your consciousness to control over their actions to develop their ability. You can always adjust at any time, maybe not necessarily weaker than mechanical instinct."(I cannot do as they can,I can't do it like they can make a hypnotized person act freely. can make a hypnotic subject one-to-one to control their actions by us. Control by the machine, I can try to hypnotize twice, Control by you)

Seer:"That means, we can control four people who have special abilities, and attack for getting a pocket watch when an enemy is alone. That's the last solution, right?"

Freed,"No, three, I have to do the work to hypnotize other enemies, put them to sleep. So now where are we going?"

Lin Xiaobao:"Los Angeles, rescue my sister, Wu Ji, Wu Yao and WuZheng, whole family."

Jack:"No, Oklahoma, nurse home, save my dad first."

Lin Xiaobao:"In Los Angeles, three people waiting for us."

Jack:"But my dad fell in danger earlier.I worry about him more longer more dangerous."(My dad fell for longer,the longer,the more I worry about him)

Lin Xiaobao:"I am your Master, listen to me."

Jack:"if I can not save my father, would rather have no master."

Lin Xiaobao:"Democracy. Seer you decide."

Seer:"They both had sacrificed to save me. It is hard to decide. I add another candidate, the president. If you rescue family or father first, the president will be hypnotized, the whole world will be plunged into uncertainty. Even when you rescued the family and your father or other one, the president make the contry in a wrong way, the whole world include master Wu's family and your father, no one can get out of dire straits. That's national interest. we have no time besides G8 Summit."

Lin Xiaobao had no words.

Jack cried:"Now I know why my mother died." (yes, sometimes, some things, she had no choice)

 **17\. Any contry, anywhere, G8 Summit**

On the way to the G8 summit.(if the summit Held in a foreign country, it is on the plane; if held in the United States, this is the time they just reached the summit)

Lin Xiaobao said to Freed:"Would you tell us how the hypnosis run?"(can you tell us about hypnosis)

Freed:"Hypnosis is not so mysterious, on the contrary is very extensive. Similarly like something resonance. When a baby heard another baby crying, will somehow start crying too, that is the same principle as hypnosis. And some adults not liking learning, when he pick up a book, he'll nodded. Then his book has a hypnotic effect. More or less everyone is hypnotized. Some were hypnotized by interests, and some people were hypnotized by hate(hatreds). Hypnotized by the interests, they occupy something not belong to themselves, and make things contrary to their natures whick harm others. Hypnotized by hate, they do something anti-social, breaking the law. Some were hypnotized by wrong idea lose the human nature, lose our humanity, or attitudes to a lot of things. Or Being hypnotized by comfort, so they'll become lazy.

The principle is to wake up something hiding deep in heart. Eager to be satisfied, once identify with such sense of satisfaction, then put the rationality and consciousness to cut off to deep sleep state, let the unconscious instincts and impulses dominate people's action."

Lin Xiaobao:"What do we feel like when we're being hypnotized?"

Freed:"All they can not realize (perceive) Themselves had been hypnotized. While hypnotizing, different people had different feel, not the same, such as tired, such as confusion, such as warmth, such as excited hatred, such as greed. As long as it doesn't match with the current situation. You are being hypnotized. Biggest feature after being hypnotized by their machine, is that thought themselves were normal, and believe in some of the wrong things. Refuse to reflect consciousness in the brain right or wrong. The more they were hypnotized, the farther away from the true."

They arrived and saw Wu Ji, Lin Xiao and Wu Zheng walking around the G8 Summit house.

Freed:"What do you see?"

Lin Xiaobao:"Yes. Chance."

Jack worried:"What happen to Wu Yao?"

Seer:"We are later. They are already acting."

Lin Xiaobao:"Yes, go."

Lin Xiaobao and Jack went forward, and Seer went backward.

Jack:"Where are you going?"

Seer:"Believe me, according to our capabilities, we have no chance. We have already been too late. Recklessness leads to danger."(just die in vain)

Jack:"My dad and master Wu might be able to wait for another better chance. But if the president was hypnotized, may soon be the world disaster. This time, we can no longer choose to escape. No afraid, no argument, even death, proceed without hesitation."

Lin Xiaobao:"At this point we retreat, the president will be controlled. We don't know what will happen. But in front of there is the national security, and even about the fate of the whole world. This time I choose to sacrifice(die)."

Freed:"Forgot to mention the dangers of hypnosis. If I succeed in hypnotizing three of them, you will be able to control the three of them to fight. Consciousness(Mind) is yours, instinct is theirs. However, there are several points to note, first while being attacked, your instincts will be frighten to escape away from their bodies, but you can't, once you leave, they are in a State of numbness, can't guard themselves, they would be killed. The second case, you should always prevent them from being killed, when their hearts stop, your consciousness thinks you're dead, autonomic nerve would cause your heart stop beating. Heart of yours maybe really be stopped. Even if they're dead, you're still alive, their deaths are also caused by you, you should also bear legal responsibility. So we must defend well."

Seer:"I also add a point, our enemy were hypnotized by machine, efficient manner. If we killed any enemy, Mater and his team, no one would affect to die. Instead we have to take legal responsibility for homicide, Is it right? So?"

Freed:"Truth. Worthy of a Seer."

Seer turned face to Jack and Lin Xiaobao.

Jack and Lin Xiaobao coincided:"We go."

Four people stepped forward.

Freed hypnotized Wu Zheng, made Jack control her; Hypnotized Lin Xiao, made Lin Xiaobao control her; Hypnotized Wu Ji, made Seer control him. While controlled by machine, the hypnotized person is apathetic. While controlled by human, the hypnotized person's expressions on their face are the same as controller. After controlling others, means their consciousnesses are in the hypnotized body, so they themselves can't move or action but talk. When speaking, the controller and the hypnotized sounds in voices at the same time.

Wu Zheng looked at her chest. Wu Zheng (and Jack's voice) said:"I feel I had a breast?"

Lin Xiao and Lin Xiaobao smiled in the same expression.

When controlling Wu Ji, Seer can still walk. But Jack and Lin Xiaobao can't move.

Jack (and Wu Zheng):"Seer, how can you walk?"

Seer (and Wu Ji):"I had said I'm schizophrenia, there are two centers of consciousness in my brain, I can control two."

Mawin was responsible for guarding the perimeter, he found them unusual, drove the other hypnotized people up, then fight began.

Wu Zheng's action was ethereal and elegant. While fighting, she observed the actions of Lin Xiao and Wu Ji. Gradually Jack find the feeling of Qigong. Wu Zheng's basic skills were gradually used by Jack.

Lin Xiao's basic skills were used by Lin Xiaobao skillfully. but the style of fight was exactly like a naughty child. Lin Xiao enjoyed funny actions. (such as,…)

Seer Controlled Wu Ji. Seer (and Wu Ji ):"Ready for a stretcher, I will hit you."(ready for the stretcher,I would like to hit people)

Wu Ji fought with a strongman, and was hit by a great strength boxing. Then Seer slumped to the floor, Seer(and Wu Ji):"Wow, who he hurt was Wu Ji, why I feel pain?"

Freed:"It's your consciousness in his body. His consciousness is in hypnosis."

So Seer was afraid to fight. He stood behind, thought of the scene of Wu Ji driving uniforms in Club, he attempted to find the ability of controlling the clothes.

in front of the opponents, Wu Zheng and Lin Xiao fought hard and busily. Behind them, far from the enemies, Wu Ji was playing Chinese Kungfu with himself, like busking rather than fighting.

Jack(and Wu Zheng):"Seer, you hurry."

Wu Ji(and Seer):"I'm looking for his kind of ability to conjure up clothes, so we could make more helpers." he played the Mantis Boxing, the Monkey Boxing, Drunken Fist, Tai Chi, the Five-Animal Exercises, never did he find the feeling of controlling air.

Seer(and Wu Ji):"How Chinese martial arts are so garish, search his memory, I can't find how to play the true Kung Fu." A hypnotized security guard ran toward Wu Ji.

Seer:"I feel exactly dizzy. Freed, did your kind of hypnosis technique have any side effects?"

Jack(and Wu Zheng):"Friend, you're standing (upside down) on the ceiling, certainly dizzy."

Wu Ji opened his eyes, and found himself standing upside down on the hall ceiling, below him were the security guard attempted to reach him. Seer was surprised:"Oh oh God." Frightened to fall down from the ceiling, hit the security guard to faint. The opponents who were knocked down by Wu Zheng and Lin Xiao, had not been killed, some turned up and continued to fight, and some were hypnotized to sleep by Freed.

Therefore, in the heat of the action, in the warmest time of the fight, there were still hypnotized people lying on the ground, snored like thunder.

Once the fighting began here, they protected Presidents and all important people to withdraw there. Mater led his team methodically break through layers of Defense. They hypnotized more people, and sent them to deal with Wu Zheng and Lin Xiao.

More opponents surrounded Wu Zheng and Lin Xiao. Some of them were more stronger, Wu Zheng and Lin Xiao became more hard gradually.

Wu Yao also came up to Wu Zheng. Wu Zheng fought against her.

Wu Zheng(and Jack):"Hello. Glad to meet you."

Lin Xiaobao(and Lin Xiao):"Such fighting was not what we want. And we have to adjust our tactics. Play to our strengths."

Wu Zheng looked at Wu Ji, as if he can see air . He saw three gasses outflowing between four fingers of Wu Ji's hand, much like the pattern on the plastic mat on the ground of Chinese martial Club.( wiki/Bagua). Each air from his hand consists of three lines, each line either "broken" or "unbroken", ("乾、坤、震、巽、坎、离、艮、兑"), Jack gained insight in Bagua map, he now understood controlling airflow.

Jack(and Wu Zheng):"I get it. Seer did not understand the principle of Qigong, so he can't find the power of Master Wu. Just for a change, so can you try to let me control master Wu?"

Freed:"I can change. You two get close to each other."

Lin Xiao help Wu Zheng to get close to Wu Ji. Wu Ji saw a large number of enemies following her, scared to escape. Turned and ran.

Freed changed their consciousness. Then Jack took control of Wu Ji, and Seer controlled Wu Zheng. Under the control of Jack, Wu Ji immediately became braver. Punched with whirring sound. All sorts of things started to float in the air everywhere.

Wu Ji(and Jack):"These people fighting with us are not the real enemy. Someone must have been hiding in a nearby control. Seer, you are responsible to find out the hiding enemy leaders. That's your specialty."

Freed:"Since you are schizophrenic, I'll try to give you additional helper." He add another consciousness of Seer onto Wu Yao. Thus, Seer took control of Wu Yao and Wu Zheng, two sisters. Now Seer could talk, but could not move. Two sisters acted with visual symmetry and harmony.

While being Controlled, the first thing to Wu Zheng and Wu Yao was to have a look at their breasts, he gave a fatalistic shrug, said:"I feel I have four breasts." When an enemy is close to Wu Zheng and Wu Yao, sisters, one on the left and one on the right, pull his hands, rotated his body, the enemy was transferred too dizzy to stand instability.

Seer(and Wu Zheng and Wu Yao):"Sorry, actually I am trying to dehypnotize you by rotation."(relieve your hypnosis)

Wu Ji acted with excitement. Because Jack suddenly found the feeling, the trigram air from Wu Ji's fingers, moved, changed, assembled, changed the direction of movement of the other air in them, grew its strength. A cloth floated.

Jack(and Wu Ji) shouted loudly:"I need clothes, I need more clothes."

Seer(and Wu Zheng and Wu Yao):"This is my turn." Wu Zheng and Wu Yao began to take off their own clothes.

Lin Xiao(and Lin Xiaobao):"Calm down. Be steady, not off your own." stop.

Wu Zheng and Wu Yao ran to Freed. Freed:"Halo.I fainted."

Seer(and Wu Zheng and Wu Yao):"Urgent."

Freed:"No joking."ran out of door, Wu Zheng and Wu Yao chased out.

Outside, there were still visitors walking on the lawn on the square, they didn't know what happened inside. Wu Zheng and Wu Yao ran out, took off people's clothing everywhere.

Wu Zheng and Wu Yao were taking off a tramp's clothes. The Wanderer:"Jesus, never in my life did I dream of encountering such a good thing, yeah."

Seer(and Wu Zheng and Wu Yao):"Metaphrenia."

The wanderer gave a crazy laugh. When he was naked, Wu Zheng and Wu Yao ran away to others. His clothes became inflatable and flew away. The wanderer in his underwear chased after his clothes:"My clothes, my clothes..."

There are a couple beside the flower. Wu Zheng and Wu Yao were stripping the husband of his clothes, while resisting, the husband yelled:"No, no, no..."shout loudly.

The wife was holding a cell phone talking on the phone:"911? Is that police? Two women are taking off my husband's pants in broad daylight."

The voice from cell phone:"How serious is that?"

The wife:"I don't know, seems, like my husband pretending to refuse."

Finished off the husband, it's the wife's turn.

Visitors fell into a mess, some of them made gestures, laughed and joked, soon it's their turn to be naked. All the people freaked out, they ran in full flight, soon no one was there. Wu Zheng and Wu Yao chased Freed again.

At this point, the police chief led a large number of support coming with lights flashing and sirens blaring. Freed saw a large number of police, said:"the clothes are coming. I hypnotize them." Freed run to the Sheriff, pretending to be frightened, pointing to Wu Zheng and Wu Yao,and said:"They, they go crazy."

Close to the sheriff, Freed began his hypnosis. Freed:"Do you believe I can take off your shirt inside without taking off your uniform? One, two, three." his words caused hypnotic hallucination. With doubtful eyes, the Sheriff saw Freed pull his shirt off, found his shirt was gone. Freed:"and your trousers." Then pulled his pants, "then suit." the sheriff soon were in red underwear. Freed:"Now you know how to do."

The hypnotized pop-eyed Sheriff said:"Attention. All police officers, take off your clothes." Other policeman do not understand the meaning of sheriff's order, but they saw some of other police are beginning to take off uniform, then they also did. Sheriff:"All people must be like me, take off your pants. This is the command(order)." At last, all the police were naked besides the sheriff. (freed performed hypnotic dance in public,all the naked police wearing caps performed simulated stripteases)

Inside the door. Lin Xiao(and Lin Xiaobao):"I also want to help you get the clothes."(I can help you get clothes.)

Lin Xiao tore off an opponent's belt. The man's pants faded away in the ankle, but regardless, he still continued to fight.

Lin Xiao(and Lin Xiaobao):"Wow, no sense of shame after being hypnotized." Lin Xiao run away, was tripped up by another loud snoring people lying on the ground. When she rose up, she saw a large number of inflatable police uniforms fly into the gate.

Lin Xiao(and Lin Xiaobao):"Wow, a large number of police provide humanitarian aid."

The scene immediately bacame exciting. Mater allocated more people to the hall. Wu Ji(and Jack):"I'm sure some leaders must be hiding near, Seer, you are responsible for them."

Wu Ji performed a set of actions, then two airflows rushed to Wu Zheng and Wu Yao, they rise into the air. They looked down and observed, and quickly discovered the hiding place of Mawin. But the two sisters continued to rise up into the sky, higher and higher, and disappeared into the distance.

Freed:"What happened?"("what's going on?")

Jack(and Wu Ji):"Sorry, make strength too much. Less ."

After a while, they heard Seer began to shriek. Saw the two sisters came down from the high sky, as if they were sitting on two invisible slides, feeling very exciting, they screamed, rotating and sliding down.(Visual effects).

Seer's scream was the same as the two women. Jack(and Wu Ji):"Hey, Seer, can you not be that scream?"

Seer:"Ah-, I can't hold myself. Ah…"

Wu Zheng and Wu Yao landed safely, knocked down a batch of the enemy.

Lin Xiaobao saw they were so excited, Lin Xiao(and Lin Xiaobao)said:"I want that too. Send me also up."

Wu Ji(and Jack):"No. Now is not the time to play."

Pointing to one direction, Wu Zheng and Wu Yao said:"Over there."

Lin Xiao(and Lin Xiaobao):"Please, let me rise, I'd keep watch on the corner, don't let him escape to somewhere else."

Wu Ji made a series of actions, Lin Xiao rose up. The first feeling was so great, Lin Xiao(and Lin Xiaobao) were exciting and shouted loudly:"Wow, that's so funny, too cool."

After Ascending to the high altitude, Lin Xiao looked down, took a glance at the ground and was frightened into crying all of a sudden, crying like a child. Lin Xiaobao on the ground also were crying as similar as Lin Xiao.

Mawin was attacked by Wu Zheng and Wu Yao, escaped to fly in the sky, Wu Ji manipulated the clothes, lined up, one after another clothes fought against Mawin. Mawin defeated the clothes one by one. Finally, Mawin was hit by Lin Xiao who was roaring down, they two fell down to the ground. Lin Xiao stood up, very happy, with tears, holding with a pocket watch in her hand, Lin Xiao(and Lin Xiaobao)said:"I get the pocket watch."

At the same time in Monitoring room, looking at the screen, Macker called:"Mawin missed. There out of control. We Execute plan B, run away." Macker ran out of the room.

When Wu Zheng and Lin Xiao began to fight in the hall, the FBI and the national security protect the Presidents to evacuate there, preventing any stranger from approaching. But Sam was not a stranger. At that time they thought Wu Zheng and Lin Xiao were the enemies, the deployment of the police was to deal with Wu Zheng and Lin Xiao.

Mater led his team, used their hypnosis, made their way to approaching presidents gradually. Everything in good order and well arranged.T hen heard Macker's call.

Mater stopped, gave command to these hypnotized people around him:"You all, block them at all costs. I, run away."(I want to flee from the back.)

Mater took the gun from Sam's hand, went away. Sam quickly picked up a machine gun, ran back quickly, quickly ran to the hall.

Wu Ji saw Sam, overjoyed, Wu Ji(and Jack):"Dad. Are You here?"

Sam found that's Wu Ji calling him, surprised a moment. Then shoot Wu Ji. Wu Ji was frighten, hid right away.

In the Monitoring room there's nobody. On the monitor screen, Sam got a cover, were shotting. Before he was hypnotized, he shot the doorman with hesitation, after being hypnotized, he was cruel, cold-blooded, indiscriminately massacred innocent people. Wu Ji saw Sam kill people in that way, broke out in tears.

Freed approached, dehypnotized Wu Ji with the pocket watch.

Wu Ji woke up and asked:"What happened? Where am I? why I'm crying?"

On the Square, Jack no longer controled Wu Ji, Jack act on his own. He ran to save his father.

Freed said to Wu Ji:"Hello, old friend. You are hypnotized to capture (deal with) the President. Now you're getting away from hypnosis. Can you distinguish enemies from friends?"

Wu Ji attacked a person who were fighting with a man in a brilliant police uniform.

Freed:"Wrong. Don't according to clothes."

Regardless of any enemy, Jack rushed to his father's hideout. Sam constantly shot Jack, the bullets were dodged or blocked, Wu Ji also controled rubbish dancing in the air to help Jack. Jack turned his eyes to him, they nodded to each other and smiled.

Jack knocked Sam's gun to the ground. To melee, they fell in close combat. Jack performed Chinese kung fu while screaming "daddy". knocked his father unconscious, carried his back to safe area. Freed unlocked the hypnosis in Sam with the pocket watch.

Been awoken, Sam got up, rubbed his eyes and saw Jack, he was excited and tightly embraced Jack together. Just like he would never let Jack go.

With much more hypnosis unlocked, the fighting in the hall rapidly became better, a lot of people chased out of the hall to the back door. Seer also went after them.

Inside the hall, out of hypnosis, Lin Xiao, Wu Zheng, Wu Yao and Lin Xiaobao embraced together, crying, Wu Ji were looking at them with unlimited affection beside them, eyes full of tears and infinite love.

Jack suddenly said:"Seer?"

Lin Xiaobao:"He went chasing Mater."

Sam:"Yes, we have to defend the President."

When they ran to the back door, Jack turned to Wu Zheng and smiled each other. The feeling of Wu Zheng still retained in his memory. To protect the younger sister Wu Zheng didn't like Jack, now they had a special feeling of love in each heart.

 **18\. In the back of the estate , G8 Summit**

The scene of Seer chasing after Mater. Seer and Mater Can't see each other on both sides. Mater made various illusions, for example, sometimes he got through corridor, sometimes deliberately opened the door of the corridor, but continued to run the stairs. every time Seer chose the right way. In the case of non-informed, no matter Mater went up or down on the stairs, Seer followed up and down. It looked like Seer can feel him without seeing Mater. In the end, they met face to face. Since he was alone, Seer was breezing relatively.

Mater in a gold rim glasses asked:"Why? Why do you want to stop me? I put the truth to them to let everything be good, I'm bringing the peace of world together. Isn't that quite good? I invented the method, the most simple and crude way, to the purpose of no more war and no more differences, to the Wonderful world. But I can not understand, why are you stopping me?"(I invented this most simple and crude way to make national obedient.)

Seer:"Your purpose may be good, but I want to discuss your way with you. Everyone is independent and free, no one like to be controlled. How can you intervene to control others? How can hold their own ideas? How can you impose your think upon others? You had the great dream, you can go to efforts to achieve yourself, how can you control others to do what you want?"

Mater:"My way! Have you seen the way of the politicians? Is that Important? Success is important."

Seer:"So you want to talk about important? what's not important to you, it may be important for others. Something very important to you, for others, maybe a little less important."

Mater despaired and angered:"Wrong."

With the word, Mater knocked Seer with an airflow he made. Seer flew out like a broken kite, back against the wall, died.(Explain:movie in the sequel, Seer were pretending to be dead.)

Mater said to the body of Seer:"You're wrong, nothing else important than my idea. I thought I was alive to achieve world peace. I just want to achieve world peace in the shortest amount of my time. You can't deny my way. Though it's simple and crude, but the most effective. Don't you think I'm right? Really I cannot forgive you for breaking my earth human peace plan. Also I won't let anyone argue on the meaning of peace to the world and the importance of this topic to mankind. Everyone has the responsibility for world peace."

Mater hit the dead body of Seer. Then stepped out.

After the death of Seer, outside, the curtains, the flags, the tablecloths, and those cloths, were broken into ribbons.

When Mater came out, he found Wu Ji, Lin Xiao, Wu Zheng, Wu Yao, Lin Xiaobao, Freed, Sam and Jack, all the characters around him, standing from a distance, looking at him silently.

The ribbons of cloth flying in the air, formed a net, wrapped Mater overwhelmingly. Mater struggled, while shouting"no".

Jack and freed gave a glance to each other.

Sam stepped forward to Mater, handcuffed him.

-Screen frame.-the end-

Author:Lin Sanhua(林三化）

Email：109848901 scientistfund

QQ：109848901


End file.
